Real Destiny:Star Fox
by David BM
Summary: Después de derrotar al emperador Anglar (Star Fox Command) Krystal dejó el equipo Star Fox y volvió con Star Wolf. David no aguantó ver a Fox tan deprimido y junto a sus dos amigas Oihane y Soukaina viajan al sistema Lylat para ayudar a Fox. Una extraña amenaza aparece dejando el sistema Lylat de nuevo en peligro.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Después de derrotar al emperador Anglar, el equipo Star Fox, compuesto por Fox Mccloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad y Krystal, volvió a reunirse de nuevo. Todo iba a las mil maravillas, hasta que un día, Krystal no pudo soportarlo más y le dijo a Fox que volvía con Star Wolf, pues la tensión en su relación era palpable, y a partir de ese día, nada volvió a ser lo mismo, pues todos estaban desanimados, en especial Fox, ya que fue el amor de su vida.

Cuando Krystal avisó a Wolf de que iba a volver, Panther, naturalmente, se puso muy contento, puesto que amaba a Krystal, y para celebrar su vuelta, organizaron una gran fiesta.

Con todo esto, unos meses después de aquel duro golpe para ellos, los chicos de Star Fox retomaron su trabajo salvando el mundo de las amenazas, aunque solo fueran amenazas menores. El único que no participaba era Fox, siempre estaba en su habitación llorando perdido en su mundo, solo salía de su habitación para comer (aunque no comiese mucho) y luego volvía a su rutina.

Falco y Slippy intentaron ayudar a Fox a superarlo, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano y acabaron perdiendo toda esperanza, nada podía animarle y temían que ese fuera el final de Star Fox, necesitaban un rayo de esperanza.

(En la Tierra)

−Ya no puedo aguantar más, no quiero que Fox sufra −me dije a mí mismo−. Llevo meses observándolo gracias a mis poderes y no hace ningún progreso.

Yo, David, soy un chico que sabe utilizar muy bien la magia y otros tipos de armas, y modestia aparte, generalmente sé de todo, pero lo que realmente me mortifica es que soy distinto a los demás. Afortunadamente, tengo dos amigas que también son como yo, así que cuando salimos a la calle nos vemos obligados a ocultar nuestra identidad por miedo a que nos discriminen y nos tomen como amenazas para la Tierra (lo típico que diría la gente normal al ver que alguien no es como ellos, que no mucha gente es así).

Una cosa que nos caracteriza, es el extraño color de nuestro pelo, yo, por ejemplo, al principio tenía el pelo negro, pero cuando descubrí que era "distinto" mi pelo empezó a cambiar a blanco con algunos tonos rubios, o sea que se me quedó el pelo blanco con mechas rubias, y al ser ese desde entonces mi color natural, llama mucho la atención. Y siguiendo el mismo patrón, el pelo de mi amiga Oihane es marrón con una especie de morado lila muy raro y el de Soukaina es negro y azul.

Nosotros tenemos una gran responsabilidad, pues sabemos muchas cosas que el ser humano aún no sabe, pero si las contásemos, el tiempo y el espacio se volverían locos, así que es una carga que tenemos que llevar el resto de nuestra vida.

Un día, experimentando con mis poderes, descubrí una cosa que me sorprendió mucho, pues al parecer, los universos de los videojuegos, anime, etc. existen de verdad en esta vida, pero la pregunta que siempre me rondaba por la cabeza es: ¿Cómo es posible que a los creadores de esos juegos, anime, etc. se les ocurrieran todas esas magníficas ideas, y a la vez, no fueran conscientes de su verdadera existencia? Yo tengo varias hipótesis respecto a ello, y una de ellas sería que el destino de la vida tiene que ser así, que aunque no lo parezca todo está planeado.

Las únicas personas que saben que somos "especiales" somos nosotros mismos, nadie más lo sabe, ni siquiera nuestra familia, y a consecuencia de ello hemos tenido que escondérselo también.

−Muy bien, ya basta de pensar en mi vida, voy a comer un poco y luego a llamar a Oihane y a Soukaina.

Me levanté decidido de la cama, me vestí con rapidez y fui a la cocina a prepararme algo, puesto que estaba seguro que pasaría tiempo sin probar la comida de La Tierra. Después de acabar de comer con mi familia, cogí el móvil para llamar a Oihane y a Soukaina.

−Chicas, necesito vuestra ayuda para algo importante.

−¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Oihane.

−Luego os cuento, quedamos en el patio del instituto. Es el sitio perfecto para teletransportarse, ya que es muy espacioso –contesté yo.

−¿A dónde nos llevas esta vez?, me das miedo –dijo Soukaina.

−No es nada malo, os lo prometo, vosotras id – dije yo.

−Okey –dijeron las dos a la vez.

Yo llegué el primero al instituto, puesto que vivo al lado, así que esperé unos minutos hasta que por fin Oihane y Soukaina llegaron.

−¿Pasa algo, David? –preguntó Oihane.

Inmediatamente, me dispuse a explicarles a mis queridas amigas lo que le pasa Fox en estos momentos.

−Ajá –dijo Soukania.

−Pobrecito, tenemos que hacer algo –respondió Oihane tristemente.

−Entonces nos vamos al sistema Lylat, aunque vamos a tardar un poco ya que está en el centro de la Vía Lactea –les dije.

Entonces, los tres nos colocamos en un círculo para hacer el conjuro de teletransportación, asegurándonos con antelación de que no había nadie alrededor. Luego nos concentramos y el suelo empezó a brillar formando el idioma de la magia con otros símbolos a su alrededor como la estrella de David y empezamos a flotar en el aire, desapareciendo poco a poco.

−Muy bien, ya he configurado la ruta, ahora solo hay que esperar –informé.

−¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperar aproximadamente –preguntó Oihane.

−Con la magia de los tres, alrededor de 15 minutos.

−David –me llamó Soukaina un tanto preocupada.

−¿Pasa algo Souka?

−Noto un aura maligna alrededor del espacio exterior, ¿la notas?

−Ahora que lo dices… Es un aura que nunca había notado antes.

−Y se va acercando a nosotros por momentos –dijo Oihane.

−Será mejor que activemos el campo de fuerza –dijo Souka previsiva.

−Ya es tarde. Supongo que ya sabe a donde vamos, pero será mejor que no descubra nuestra identidad –dije preocupado.

Actué rápidamente e hice un conjuro de protección. De repente la extraña aura maligna desapareció al instante, y les dije a Oihane y a Souka que seguramente el sistema Lylat tendría algún tipo de problema.

−¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Oihane.

−Lo primero es ayudar a Fox y luego… −dije mirando abajo.

−Ya pensaremos en algo cuando llegue la hora, ¿no? –sonrió Soukaina.

Yo seguía mirando al suelo, y empecé a reír sin más.

−David, eres de lo que no hay, –rió Soukaina.

−Ya hemos llegado, bienvenidas al mundo del juego Star Fox –dije yo.

−Cuantas naves hay, definitivamente éste no es nuestro universo –murmuró Oihane.

Nos dirigimos a Corneria, lugar donde Fox Mccloud se encontraba en ese momento.

−Antes de que aterricemos, necesitamos ocultar nuestra identidad porque como bien sabéis al ser de otro planeta nuestro aspecto es distinto al de ellos y podrían asustarse –dije yo.

−Llamaríamos demasiado la atención –pensó Soukaina.

−Yo lo veo bien, aunque me da rabia que la gente piense así sobre otros –dijo Oihane con molestia.

−Así es el mundo Oihane, ya estamos acostumbrados, ¿no crees? –pregunté yo.

−Claro –respondió Oihane.

−¿Qué tal si nos ponemos el mismo estilo de siempre? –pregunté yo.

−Vale –respondieron las dos a la vez.

Juntamos las manos y pronunciamos el conjuro de cambio. Cuando terminó nos vimos con las ropas estilo Robin (Fire Emblem) ya que nos gustaba mucho el estilo (y en honor a la saga) y antes de bajar, comprobamos que no hubiese nadie abajo.

−Muy bien, vamos –dije, Oihane y Soukaina asintieron la cabeza y bajamos lentamente.

−¡Qué ciudad tan bonita! –exclamó Oihane.

−Se nota mucho lo avanzada que está la tecnología aquí –comentó Soukaina.

−Aquí se puede perder uno fácilmente si no conoces la ciudad.

−¿Dónde vive Fox? –preguntó Oihane.

−Por aquí –dije yo.

−Que seguridad, ¿cómo lo sabes David? –dijo Soukaina.

−Presentimiento –respondí yo, Oihane y Soukaina se quedaron unos segundos perplejas mirándome y nos pusimos en marcha.

La gente igualmente se nos quedaba mirando, eso sí, pero, no nos podían ver la cara al tener puesta la capucha. Después de un rato andando, vimos a un policía que estaba de patrulla, que se acercó a nosotros.

−Chavales, que pinta más rara lleváis, ¿es una nueva moda? –pregunta el policía.

−Soukaina, se nos ha olvidado hacer el hechizo de traducción, no entiendo lo que dice –dijo Oihane.

−Sí agente, es la nueva tendencia –respondí de inmediato.

−¿Por qué lleváis puesta la capucha, que yo sepa no está lloviendo –comentó el agente acercándose poco a poco a nosotros.

−Como siga así nos va a pillar –pensé para mí, y actuando rápido, cogí las manos de Soukaina y Oihane y salimos corriendo.

−Pero, ¿qué pasa David? –preguntó Oihane.

−¿Desde cuándo hablas el idioma de Corneria? –me preguntó Soukaina.

Yo, sin responder, vi que el policía nos perseguía, así que nos metimos en callejón y pronuncié el conjuro de teletransporte. El policía llegó al callejón, y al comprobar perplejo que habíamos desaparecido, continuó buscándonos más adelante.

−Ya hemos llegado a la casa –dije yo.

−Os recomiendo que hagáis el conjuro de traducción.

−David, ¿cuándo hiciste el conjuro? –preguntó Soukaina.

−Yo ya sé hablar el idioma.

Oihane y Soukaina se quedaron pensativas e hicieron el conjuro. Luego llamé a la puerta y Fox salió a abrir.

−¿Qué queréis? –dijo Fox.

−Hemos venido a ayudarte –dije yo.

−No quiero ayuda de desconocidos.

−¿Por qué no? –preguntó Oihane exasperada.

Fox nos miró y cerró la puerta.

−¿A qué ha venido eso? –dijo Soukaina.

−Oihane, Soukaina, por favor, ¿podéis disculparme un momento? –les pedí.

−¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Oihane.

Sin decir nada entré en la casa gracias a mis poderes, subí a la habitación de Fox y mirando por la puerta vi que estaba llorando. Fox se levantó y me vio.

−¿Cómo has entrado aquí? –me miró asustado.

Me quité la capucha y Fox se quedó impresianado.

−Eres tú –dijo Fox−. Pero, se supone que eres un personaje de anime, ¿no llevarás una máscara o algo? –y yo negué en respuesta.

−Me estoy volviendo loco, primero veo a mi padre y luego esto.

−Fox, no sufras más, hay muchas personas en este mundo. Krystal tomó esa decisión, tienes que afrontar la realidad.

Fox se levantó enfadado, se dirigió a mí, me cogió del cuello y me sacó los dientes.

−¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mí, no sabes nada! –me gritó.

−Adelante, estrangúlame si quieres, esto es en lo que te has convertido durante estos meses, ¿eh Fox?

Fox se me quedó sin poder decir nada, después quitó su mano de mi cuello y me abrazó fuertemente.

−Tranquilo Fox –y él empezó a llorar de nuevo.

−¿Quién eres? –preguntó Fox.

Y en un rápido resumen, le expliqué todo sobre nosotros.

−Con que éste es el mundo en el que vivimos.

−En La Tierra, tú eres un videojuegos –le expliqué.

−Y vosotros sois una serie anime para nosotros, la verdad es que os admiro mucho.

De repente volví a notar esa extraña aura maligna.

−¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó Fox preocupado, y al segundo siguiente, Oihane y Soukaina entraron en la habitación a toda prisa.

−David, es esa sensación otra vez –dijo Oihane alarmada.

−Ya ha llegado al sistema Lylat –dijo Soukaina.

−¿De qué estáis hablando? –preguntó Fox.

A todo correr cogí la mano de Fox y salimos de la casa. Vimos el cielo todo oscuro y Fox, preocupado, cogió el comunicador y llamó al Great Fox.

−Chicos, tenemos un problema –informó.

−No me digas –respondió Falco sarcásticamente desde la otra línea.

−Voy a por el Arwing, ¿cómo vais a llegar vosotros al Great Fox? –nos preguntó.

−Sé que está mal utilizar la magia para todo, pero no tenemos elección –dije yo.

Los tres juntamos las manos de nuevo y de repente aparecieron tres Arwing de estilo parecido al de Fox.

−¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? –preguntó Oihane.

Fox sonrió y se subió a su Arwing al igual que nosotros. Pusimos todo en marcha y despegamos hacia el cielo oscuro.

Cuando íbamos a atravesar esa nube negra, los Arwing de repente se descontrolaron.

−¿Pero qué pasa? –dijo Fox.

−Este cielo oscuro es magia, Fox –dije yo.

−Tiene que haber una manera.

−El hechizo se está extendiendo por todo el cielo, tenemos que darnos prisa –nos apresuró Oihane, y tras la advertencia empezamos a volar a toda velocidad y casi por los pelos, conseguimos pasar.

−Pobre Corneria –suspiró Fox.

−Espero que los habitantes estén bien –dijo Oihane.

Alejándonos poco a poco de Corneria, nos dirigimos al Great Fox para planear un plan contra la nueva amenaza, aunque Oihane y Soukaina se quedaron mirándome, más preocupadas pensando en lo que sucedió antes.

−¿Qué te pasa David? –pensó Oihane.

−¿Qué nos estás ocultando? –pensó Soukaina a su vez.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Llegamos a salvo al Great Fox, Fox aterrizó con su Arwing en el sitio que le corresponde como siempre al lado de las naves de Falco y Slippy, sin embargo nosotros tuvimos que utilizar la magia porque no había espacio.

−Éste es el Great Fox, bienvenidos –dijo Fox con una sonrisa.

−Es más grande que en los videojuegos –dije impresionado, a lo que Fox rió.

−Vamos, seguidme por favor –nos dijo.

Entramos en un ascensor y subimos a la sala central, donde se encontraban ROB 64, Falco y Slippy, que se giraron en cuanto entramos a recibirnos con ciertas prisas.

−Pero mira quién está aquí –dijo Falco.

−Fox, ¿qué tal estás? –preguntó Slippy.

−Estoy mejor, gracias a ellos –respondió Fox mirándonos.

Falco se acercó a nosotros y se nos quedó mirando.

−¿Quiénes sois? Por lo que veo, no parece que seáis del sistema Lylat –dedujo.

−No tenéis pelo en ningún lado del cuerpo menos en la cabeza, y encima con unos colores distintos.

−¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Falco? –pregunté yo enfadado.

Fox apartó a Falco.

−Lo siento mucho, chicos –dijo Fox.

−Por lo que sé, en vuestra "serie" lo estáis pasando muy mal.

−No te preocupes Fox, estamos acostumbrados –dijo Oihane.

−Lo siento –dijo Falco.

−¿Falco pidiendo disculpas? Eso no es propio de ti –dijo Slippy entre risitas.

−Cállate ranita.

−Tranquilos chicos, aquí nadie os va a discriminar –nos aseguró, realmente se notaba el cambio de moral de Fox.

−Antes de nada vamos a pensar en un plan –propuse.

−No podemos hacer nada en Corneria, así que… −dijo Fox, interrumpido después por ROB.

−Noto actividad extraña en el cinturón de asteroides, deberíamos ir para comprobar que sucede.

−¿No tienes más detalles, ROB? –preguntó Falco.

−Negativo.

−Cuando lleguemos al cinturón de asteroides, mantened los ojos bien abiertos –dijo Fox.

−Pues claro, no vamos a tener los ojos cerrados, ¿no? –contestó Falco con cierta malicia.

−No empieces con tus bromas, Falco.

−Valeeee.

−Entonces, ¿nos movemos? –les apresuró Soukaina un poco molesta.

−El tiempo vuela –siguió Oihane.

Todos volvimos a los Arwing, excepto ROB, ya que es quien controla el Great Fox, pusimos en marcha las naves y despegamos.

−Observad los asteroides, siento magia oscura –dijo Soukaina.

−Voy a hacer una prueba –dije.

En un par de segundos hice aparecer un objeto y lo lancé hacia el asteroide más cercano, e inmediatamente, el objeto se desintegró.

−Chicos, que no os toquen los asteroides.

−Sí, ese sería un buen consejo –comentó Falco.

−Oihane, recoge una muestra.

−Okey.

−Chicos, detecto naves en el radar –avisó Slippy.

−Estad atentos –ordenó Fox.

Tras unos segundos de silencio y espera, unas naves enemigas salidas de la nada nos interceptaron y sin previo aviso empezaron la ofensiva, nosotros conducidos por nuestro instinto inmediatamente les respondimos con lo mismo, la batalla había comenzado.

−Hay que proteger a Oihane hasta que termine de coger la muestra –dijo Fox.

−Esto va a durar un rato, es una magia muy extraña –avisó Oihane.

Pero nuestros ataques no surtían efecto alguno en el enemigo y enseguida empezaron a ganarnos terreno sin dificultad, dejándonos sin más alternativa que esquivarlos.

−No podemos –se lamentó Slippy.

−Hay que aguantar –dijo Falco.

−Oihane, ¿te falta mucho? –pregunté.

−Ya casi está.

Después de unos minutos interminables aguantando todos los ataques, Oihane por fin acabó, y de inmediato transfirió los datos al Great Fox.

−Muy bien, volvamos –ordenó Fox.

−Malditas naves, ¿por qué van todas a por mí? –se preguntó Falco−. ¿Por qué no atacáis a Slippy?

−No te pases Falco.

La nave de Falco caía poco a poco, no todos iban a salir ilesos, ¿no? Por lo que necesitaba urgentemente un remolque, a lo que Soukaina con rapidez se situó debajo de su nave y con su poder llevó a Falco hasta el Great Fox.

−¡Ya estamos aquí!

−Muy buen trabajo Soukaina –le felicité.

(En la sala central del Great Fox)

−David, creo que vamos a tener que utilizar la magia más de lo que pensábamos –dijo Oihane.

−Pero no podemos estar utilizando la magia siempre –consideró Soukaina.

−Recordad, cada mundo tiene sus leyes, podemos utilizar la magia, pero hasta un límite –dije.

−¿Y por qué no podéis? –pregunto Slippy−. Que yo sepa, podéis tener todo lo que queráis con la magia.

−Eso es verdad, Slippy, pero aunque no te lo creas tanta manipulación sobrecargaría este mundo, lo que lo llevaría a la destrucción.

−Es difícil de explicar −terminó Soukaina.

−Dejemos este tema, no queremos liaros con más explicaciones, simplemente no podemos abusar de nuestro poder –dijo Oihane.

−¿Qué hay de la muestra, ROB? –preguntó Fox.

−No hay datos –respondió

−¿¡Cómo que no hay datos!? ¿¡Me estás diciendo que me he jugado el pellejo para nada!? –exclamó Falco.

−¿No has conseguido nada de nada? –preguntó Slippy.

−Negativo.

−Esto me recuerda a los Pokémon oscuros –dije yo recordando con nostalgia muchas de las series que observaba desde mi habitación en La Tierra.

−Es verdad –contestó Oihane.

De repente, recibimos una señal de socorro. Se trataba de la esposa de Slippy.

−¿Qué pasa, Amanda? –preguntó Slippy preocupado.

−Slippy, cariño, están pasando cosas muy raras en Aquas, yo… −fue lo último que pudo comunicarnos antes de que la conexión se cortase, dejándonos a todos preocupados.

−¡Amanda!

−Tranquilo Slippy, Amanda sabe cuidarse ella misma –le alentó Fox−. Aunque igualmente Aquas está muy lejos, vamos a tardar en llegar.

−ROB, pon rumbo a Aquas.

−A sus órdenes.

−Mientras tanto, podemos dormir un poco –sugirió Falco.

−Solo hay tres habitaciones –le recordó Fox.

−Pues nos las repartimos, hay dos camas en cada habitación.

−No os importa, ¿verdad?

Soukaina, Oihane y yo nos quedamos mirándonos.

−Me da un poco de vergüenza, pero si no hay más remedio –dijo Oihane.

−Ya que rescaté a Falco, me quedo con él –concluyó Soukaina alegre, a lo que Falco intentó mostrar malamente su indiferencia.

−Como quieras.

−Entonces yo con Slippy –dijo Oihane.

−¡Qué bien! Menos mal que no tengo que compartir habitación con Falco –rió Slippy.

−No te pases, ranita.

Todos se giraron y se nos quedaron mirando a Fox y a mí.

−Entonces, solo faltáis vosotros dos, pareja –dijo Falco.

Todos se rieron y Fox se puso rojo al igual que yo.

−¿Te parece bien compartir habitación conmigo? –me preguntó Fox.

−Claro.

Oihane y Soukaina se rieron.

−¿No tenéis hambre? Porque yo estoy hambriento –dijo Slippy.

Y a continuación Slippy nos mostró dónde estaba la sala de estar, la cocina y las habitaciones.

−Gracias Slippy, eres muy amable –le dijo Oihane.

−Souka, ¿Quiéres ayudarme en la cocina? –pregunté.

−Claro –me respondió con una sonrisa.

−Yo os espero en la sala de estar –nos avisó Oihane, y Soukaina y yo nos reímos en respuesta.

−Esta es nuestra Oihane –dije yo.

−¿No nos quieres ayudar? –preguntó Soukaina.

−Buf, mejor os lo dejo a vosotros, no quiero provocar un incendio –nos dijo Oihane riéndose.

Oihane se fue con Slippy, mientras, Fox y Falco se quedaron investigando la muestra recogida y nosotros nos dirigimos a la cocina.

−¿Qué preparamos, David?

−Lo teníais todo planeado, ¿verdad? –pregunté elocuente.

−¿Sobre qué?

−Sobre lo del compañero de habitación.

Y Soukaina sacó esa pequeña sonrisita que me daba a entender que sí.

−Fox no puede estar conmigo –dije yo mosqueado.

−¿Por qué no?

−Piensalo, Souka. Somos de distintos lugares, sería muy difícil mantener una relación.

−Y, ¿qué más da eso?

−Además, hay otra persona que también quiere a Fox.

−¿Krystal?

−No, es otra persona, un gran rival de Fox.

−Yo no sé mucho de esta saga, aunque sé a quién te refieres. Pero aún así se nota que Fox cada vez te tiene más aprecio.

−Él es nuestro fan, nos conoce.

−Ajá –se rió Soukaina.

−Bueno, dejemos el romanticismo a parte ¿Qué vamos a cocinar?

−Mmmm, ya se ¿Qué tal si preparamos comida de la Tierra?

−Genial idea.

Y en seguida nos pusimos manos a la obra, la verdad es que no tardamos mucho tiempo en prepararlo todo, pero eso sí, Oihane venía a la cocina cada dos por tres para preguntar si ya estaba listo.

−Tranquila, Oihane –dijo Soukaina.

−Ya terminamos –dije yo.

−Pero, es que tengo mucha hambre, todos estamos esperando a que terminéis y con ese olor tan delicioso, se me hace la boca agua.

−Acabaríamos antes si nos ayudases.

−Me voy –respondió ella volviendo rápidamente a la mesa.

−Esos dos cocinan muy bien –comentó Slippy.

−Se nota que tienen experiencia, no como vosotros dos –les recordó Falco.

−No te pases Falco, la cocina no es nuestro fuerte –admitió Fox.

En un momento dado, Fox se levantó para ir a vernos cocinar, aunque al poco rato, volvió a sentarse.

−¿Te pasa algo, Fox? –preguntó Oihane al quedársele mirando un rato.

−No, no pasa nada.

−¡Ya está! –anuncié yo.

−Por fin –aclamó Oihane impaciente.

Y como buenos chefs, entre los dos servimos toda la comida en la mesa.

−Menos mal que es grande la mesa, ¿verdad, Soukaina?

−Sí –sonrió.

−Además lo hemos puesto todo elegante. Así da gusto comer.

Soukaina y yo nos sentamos y todos empezamos a comer.

−Está muy rico –nos alabó Falco.

−Nunca había probado estos tipos de comida –dijo Slippy.

−Cocináis mejor que nosotros y ROB −comentó Fox.

−Hemos hecho comida típica de Marruecos y de España juntas –sonrió Soukaina.

−Pues está muy bueno, me encanta comer vuestras comidas, os quiero –dijo Oihane.

−¿Nos estás diciendo que solo nos quieres por nuestras comidas? –pregunté yo aparentando una falsa indignación.

−Pues claro que no, no te pongas así, David –se rió Oihane.

Después de terminar de comer, Falco nos suplicaba todo el rato que nos quedáramos aquí, pues decía que no podría soportar comer otra vez mal. Fox y Slippy se ofendieron, pero como sabían que tenía razón, ellos se le unieron en sus súplicas. Nosotros intentamos ignorarlos, pero al ver que era imposible y que no pararían hasta obtener lo que querían, Soukaina les mandó a los tres a fregar los platos.

−¿Por qué tenemos que fregar nosotros? –preguntó Fox.

−Por cansos –respondí yo.

−¿Y Oihane? Ya que no ha hecho nada podría al menos ayudarnos –dijo Falco.

−No, tenéis que hacerlo vosotros por cansos. Yo soy especial, no te fa (una abreviación de no te fastidia, invención de Oihane y distintiva de ella) –respondió Oihane dirigiéndose al sofá.

−Alto ahí, señorita –dije yo.

−Tú también a fregar –la mandó Soukaina.

−Ya que nosotros hemos cocinado, Fox, Falco y Slippy van a fregar, lo justo sería que les ayudases un poco, ¿no crees? –dije.

−Así no te quedas de brazos cruzados –siguió Soukaina, y Oihane nos miró con ojos de corderito.

−No funciona y nunca funcionará –dije seriamente.

Fox, Falco y Slippy se rieron y Oihane se dirigió con ellos al fregadero.

−Nosotros, vamos a ver un poco la televisión –dijo Soukaina.

−Sí, nos lo merecemos.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, y a la vez que veíamos la tele, oíamos sus discusiones desde la cocina.

−Falco, friegas muy mal –decía Fox.

−Mira, hay restos de comida –seguía Slippy.

−Pues hazlo tú entonces –les contestaba Falco.

Y así todo el rato, hasta que cansado, le pedí a Soukaina que pusiera un poco de orden, pero por más que pusiésemos orden, al momento volvían a discutir, así que en una de nuestras reprimendas, no me preguntéis de dónde lo sacó, Fox tenía escondido un globo lleno de agua y por sorpresa se lo lanzó a Soukaina, obviamente ella se enfureció, pero se contuvo como pudo y volvió al sofá.

−¿Estás bien Soukaina? –pregunté yo al verla llegar de esa forma, mojada y molesta−. Tranquila, ya me encargo yo.

Fui a la cocina, cogí mi ocarina de The Leyend of Zelda, uno de mis más preciados tesoros, pero eso ya es otra historia, y toqué la nota más aguda para atraer su atención. Luego, con mi magia, les obligué a cerrar la boca para que se callasen y empecé a tocar una canción muy especial que había aprendido, era un hechizo de control y los cuatro empezaron a fregar al ritmo de la canción.

−Ya está, así no discuten –la dije cuando volví al sofá.

−Gracias, David.

−Toma una toalla.

Después de ver el programa de televisión que en ese momento estaban dando, los cuatro salieron de la cocina cansados, al parecer ya habían acabado.

−No vuelvas a hacer eso –me dijo Falco con dificultad.

−Lo que teníais que haber hecho desde el principio fue no discutir –les reprendí yo, y Fox me tiró uno de los globos de agua que había cogido antes.

−Eso por controlarnos.

Soukaina me dio otra toalla, me levanté y resbalé porque el suelo estaba mojado por el globo de agua y caí encima de Fox, a lo que se quedó mirándome en el suelo con estupefacción.

−Estamos en el segundo capítulo y ya os estáis enrollando –rió Falco sarcásticamente.

−¿Segundo capítulo? –preguntó Slippy confuso.

−No sé por qué he dicho eso, me ha venido sin más –rió.

Yo me puse rojo al igual que Fox, aunque yo no me pode dar cuenta, solo me levanté rápidamente y volví al sofá avergonzado.

Todos nos sentamos en el sofá a ver la televisión y así se pasaron los minutos. Oihane y Slippy fueron los primeros en irse a la cama para descansar, luego Falco y Soukaina, solo quedábamos Fox y yo y él se puso al lado mío. Yo me sentí muy incómodo, mi corazón latía a cien por hora.

−Em, Fox –le llamé.

−¿Pasa algo?

−Yo ya me voy a la cama –dije levantándome con rapidez, yéndome a la habitación y dejando solo a Fox.

Fox apagó la televisión y fue a la habitación también. Entró y me vio que estaba tumbado en la cama con el pijama puesto, él solo me miró y se quitó la ropa quedándose en calzoncillos.

−¿No te pones pijama? –pregunté.

−Yo duermo así –dijo metiéndose en la cama para después apagar la luz.

−Buenas noches, David.

−Buenas noches, Fox.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

−¿Dónde estoy? –pregunté mirando a mi alrededor.

Estaba en un monte, y la verdad es que todo era muy bonito, las altas montañas, la suave brisa del viento rozándome la cara, el agua siguiendo su curso por el río, el cielo despejado dejando ver el Sol que brillaba con fuerza. Era el paraíso.

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo mirando el paisaje, cerré los ojos por un momento para poder notar mejor el viento y cuando los abrí me encontré como si nada en una ciudad, todo estaba destruido y envuelto en las llamas, y para mi peor sorpresa, personas yacían en el suelo, inertes.

−Pero, ¿qué ha pasado con el paisaje? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Me quedé impactado con la escena que estaba presenciando, y tras unos segundos analizándola me acerqué a comprobar qué les había pasado a aquellas personas exactamente.

−Tienen disparos por todo el cuerpo... –susurré, entonces levanté una vez más la mirada en busca de más pruebas o evidencias que me aclarasen dónde me encontraba.

A pocos metros vi un cartel derrumbado, me levanté y me dirigí hacia él con rapidez, lo levanté y al leer el nombre da aquel devastado lugar, abrí mis ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no, más bien no quería creerlo, di un paso atrás asustado y tropecé con algo, ya en el suelo lo único que pude hacer fue llevarme las manos a la cabeza y respirar con dificultad.

−No puede ser… no puede ser… −me dije a mi mismo entre sollozos.

Mi cuerpo temblaba y por alguna extraña razón mis miembros no respondían, ya entre todo aquel delirio de repente escuché una calmada voz.

−¿Qué te pasa David?, ¿por qué lloras? –dijo una misteriosa voz.

Sentí que aquella extraña presencia estaba detrás mío, acercándose lentamente hacia a mí. Me costó un poco reaccionar, pero en cuanto me giré, me pareció ver una silueta entre tanta oscuridad, no sabía quién era. Y antes de que me diese cuenta, en décimas de segundo el sujeto ya estaba delante de mí, y me agarró del cuello con intenciones de estrangularme.

−Es la hora de desaparecer, David –me dijo riéndose con malicia.

Me estaba quedando sin respiración, tenía que hacer algo rápidamente, antes de que sea tarde.

−Mi magia, ¿por qué no puedo usar mis poderes? –exclamé, y él volvió a reírse.

−Hasta nunca, David. Sin vosotros, podremos conquistar todos los mundos, vuestra saga ha terminado, reúnete con Oihane y Soukaina.

Y en ese momento, me levanté de la cama asustadísimo, gritando y sudado.

−¿¡Pero qué te pasa David!? –saltó Fox de la cama−. ¿Estás bien?

Y justo casi a la vez, más gritos se sucedieron, pero esta vez procedían de las habitaciones de al lado.

−Esas son Soukaina y Oihane. Espera aquí –me dijo Fox, a lo que salió de la habitación a todo correr en su encuentro.

Primero, entró en la habitación de Falco y Soukaina.

−¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntaba Falco preocupado, ella se encontraba en el mismo estado de shock y casi no les miraba a los ojos.

−Está muy asustada, igual que David. Falco, llévala a la sala de estar.

Él asintió, cogiendo a Soukaina en brazos.

Mientras Falco llevaba a Soukaina a la sala de estar, Fox se dirigió a la habitación de Slippy y Oihane.

−Slippy, ¿qué pasa?

−No lo sé Fox, estaba durmiendo y de repente Oihane se ha puesto a gritar –explicó Slippy.

−También ella… Slippy, intenta llevarla a la sala de estar, yo voy a por David –dijo Fox mucho más preocupado.

Fox volvió a su habitación para llevarme a mí también, pero no contaba con la presencia de un tercero, había alguien más en la habitación.

−Hey, ¿quién eres tú? ¿Qué le estás haciendo a David? –preguntó.

Aquel personaje se dio la vuelta, Fox no pudo ver quién, pues estaba todo encapuchado, pero si que pudo notar sus miradas encontrándose, aunque duró poco, pues el misterioso personaje desapareció de la nada, entonces, Fox se acercó a mí a toda prisa.

−David, ¿estás bien, te ha hecho algo?

−Yo… Fox… todo… −dije intentando explicarle.

−Vamos a la sala de estar y allí me lo explicas todo.

Fox me ayudó a levantarme y poco a poco llegamos a la sala, donde ya estaban esperando Falco y Slippy junto con Oihane y Soukaina.

−Vamos David, siéntate –me dijo Fox.

−Te hemos preparado un té, a ver si te sienta bien –me dijo Slippy preocupado.

−Había alguien en nuestra habitación –explicó Fox.

−¡Cómo puede ser eso, estamos en la nave más segura de toda la galaxia, nuestras alarmas lo hubiesen detectado! –gritó Falco.

−Falco, no grites –pidió Slippy.

−Sí, lo siento.

−Fox, nosotros no hemos visto en ningún momento a nadie –se dirigió entonces Slippy.

−Esto va empeorando por momentos, primero la amenaza y luego esto –dijo Fox llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

−Esto va demasiado rápido… Y lo peor es que no estamos preparados –dijo Falco.

−Chicos… −les llamó Oihane por primera vez aun temblando.

−Oihane, ¿cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Slippy.

−Mejor, muchas gracias.

−Ha sido terrible –continuó Soukaina intentando levantarse.

−Soukaina no te esfuerces, descansa un poco más –dijo Falco ayudando a Soukaina.

Fox y Slippy se miraron a la vez, y a pesar de todo, rieron un poco tapándose la boca.

−¿A qué vienen esas risitas?

−Es que se nos hace raro verte tan preocupado por alguien –dijo Fox intentando.

−Yo también tengo corazón, por si no lo sabíais.

−Ya se van calmando –desvió Fox la conversación, a lo que todos pusieron su atención.

−Chicos, ¿qué os ha pasado? –les preguntó Slippy.

−Ha sido terrible, yo estaba en un lugar, como si fuera el paraíso, luego cerré los ojos y de repente me encontré en una ciudad… todo estaba muerto –intentó explicar Soukaina.

−¡Yo he soñado lo mismo! –saltamos Oihane y yo.

−¿Cómo? –preguntó Falco.

−¿Cómo es posible que hayáis tenido la misma pesadilla?

−No lo sé –recapacité con una voz apagada.

−¿Y pasó algo más? –dijo Fox.

−Sí… levanté un cartel para poder ver el nombre de aquel lugar y de repente me puse a llorar, luego vino alguien… no sé quién era, preguntándome que por qué lloraba y después me intentó estrangular –explicó Soukaina.

−A mí también me pasó lo mismo, no pude utilizar mis poderes –seguí yo.

−Y… ¿cómo se llamaba la ciudad? –preguntó Slippy temeroso.

−Se llamaba Haro… nuestro hogar –dije yo.

−Haro está en La Rioja, España –continuó Oihane-. Todo fue tan real.

−No sabía que una pesadilla pudiera traumar tanto a alguien –pensó Falco.

−Bueno, ya pasó todo. Mañana ROB te escaneará, David, porque no sabemos qué te ha hecho ese tipo misterioso –me miró Fox.

−Volvamos a las habitaciones e intentemos dormir, mañana será un nuevo día –dijo Slippy.

−Sí, será lo mejor –contestó Falco.

Nosotros intentamos levantarnos mientras que Fox, Falco y Slippy nos controlaban por si nos pasaba algo.

(Habitación de Slippy y Oihane)

−Vaya noche tan extraña –dijo Slippy.

−Sí –dijo Oihane derrumbándose en su cama.

−Mañana será un día duro, ya casi estamos llegando a Aquas.

−Estás preocupado por Amanda, ¿verdad?

−Pues claro que lo estoy, es el amor de mi vida.

−¿Y cómo os conocisteis?

−Fue amor a primera vista, nos conocimos en Aquas, yo estaba dando un paseo al igual que ella, nos vimos y allí empezamos a hablar.

−Qué raro encontrarse con alguien que al principio no conoces y ponerte a hablar con ella –rió.

−Y a ti ¿te gusta alguien en especial?

−Yo quiero ser soltera.

−¿Y por qué? El amor es muy bonito.

−Eso es verdad, pero bueno, que el destino elija por mí, eso es lo que nos dice siempre David.

−Si tú prefieres pensar así…

−¿Puedo apagar la luz? Es que, me gustaría mucho ver el espacio exterior.

−Claro –sonrió Slippy.

Oihane le devolvió la sonrisa a Slippy apagó la luz.

−Intenta dormir, ¿vale? Que mañana nos espera lo peor.

−Claro, buenas noches.

Una vez ya metidos en sus respectivas camas, Oihane, observaba esa pequeña parte del universo que podía ver desde la ventana.

−El universo es muy bonito –susurró Oihane−. Destino… Amor… Destino Real… Real Destiny. Me pregunto qué pasará a partir de ahora, además, David nos tiene que explicar muchas cosas− pensó para sí.

(Habitación de Falco y Soukaina)

−¿Cómo te encuentras, Soukaina? –preguntó Falco mientras se sentaba en su cama.

−Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

−¿Cómo es posible que una pesadilla pueda asustar tanto a alguien?

−No lo sé –dijo ella dirigiéndose lentamente hacia la ventana.

−¿Pasa algo? –preguntó.

−No pasa nada, es solo que, el universo es muy bonito.

Falco se levantó de su cama, se colocó detrás de Soukaina y posó sus manos en sus hombros.

−Sí que lo es –sonrió Falco.

−¿Te pasa algo a ti? –preguntó Soukaina sonrojada.

−Em… no, no me pasa nada –respondió él mientras apartaba rápidamente sus manos−. Lo siento –se disculpó poniéndose rojo.

−No pasa nada.

−¿Qué tal Katt Monroe? –le preguntó Soukaina.

−¿Katt? ¿Conoces a Katt? –preguntó sorprendido.

−Adivina quién me lo ha dicho.

−David, ¿verdad?

−Sí, él os conoce muy bien.

−Claro… él está muy bien informado. Me siento como si me hubieran espiado toda la vida.

−Si lo miras así –se rió ella.

−Y, ¿por qué preguntas por Katt?

−Por nada –dijo Soukaina mirando a Falco.

−Así que tú también estás con lo mismo –comentó Falco metiéndose en la cama−. Realmente no me apetece hablar de Katt.

−¿Por qué no?

−No tardes en acostarte.

−Pero, ¡respóndeme!

−Buenas noches.

Soukaina se sentó al lado de Falco, él miraba a la pared, parecía perdido en su mundo.

−Falco, ¿te pasa algo con Katt?

−No me pasa nada, es solo que…

−No pasa nada, siento haber empezado el tema.

−No te preocupes, solo necesito tiempo para estos temas.

−Como tú quieras, buenas noches –se despidió Soukaina.

−Anda, vete a ver las estrellitas –respondió Falco dándole la espalda.

Ella se levantó y volvió a la ventana.

−¿Qué destino nos deparará?, hay tantos secretos… tantos romances… la vida es así de rara, Real Destiny. David nos tiene que explicar ciertas cosas, ahora que lo pienso –pensó Soukaina mientras sonreía.

(Habitación de Fox y David)

−Vamos David, siéntate un poco en la cama –dijo Fox preocupado.

−No me apetece sentarme –dije con voz apagada.

−¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy raro.

Fox se me acercó, yo tenía la mirada al suelo, así que Fox se tuvo que agachar un poco para poder mirarme a la cara.

−¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?

−Es que…, no dejo de pensar en la pesadilla.

−Tranquilo, ya pasó todo.

Después de unos segundos me dirigí a la ventana y Fox me siguió.

−Las vistas del espacio exterior son impresionantes.

−Todos vivimos en una misma historia, todos vivimos en un mismo universo.

−Eso es verdad.

Fox se quedó mirándome mientras yo seguía contemplando el universo.

−Fox –le llamé.

−¿Sí?

−¿Hay alguna novedad de Wolf y compañía?

−No sé nada de ellos, supongo que aún seguirán en su base.

−¿Y Krystal?

−De Krystal tampoco sé nada y ya que se unió definitivamente a Star Wolf, supongo que Panther aprovechará al máximo para poder conquistarla –dijo Fox mientras sus orejas se caían poco a poco.

−Tú tranquilo, hay muchos peces en el mar. Solo se tú mismo –le di una gran sonrisa.

Le acaricié suavemente por detrás de la cabeza a Fox y no pudo evitar gemir un poco.

−Eso te gusta, ¿verdad? –empecé a reír.

−Me gusta mucho que me acaricien, al fin y al cabo soy un zorro.

−Wolf está cambiando poco a poco, está abriendo su corazón creo yo.

−¿Wolf?, ¿en serio? No me hagas reír. Ese lo único que quiere es matarme después de todo.

−Pues yo no lo creo, Wolf te tiene mucho respeto. Además, te ha ayudado en otras ocasiones.

−Eso es verdad. ¿Estás insinuando que Wolf se gusta de mí? –dijo Fox un poco asustado.

−Yo no lo sé, pero parece que sí –reí.

−David, no me asustes por favor.

−Entonces, ¿qué piensas tú? –le miré de cerca.

−Yo… yo… el único que lo sabe es el mismísimo Wolf, además, no me importa nada ese… idiota –respondió girando la cabeza para un lado.

−Entonces, ¿por qué giras la cabeza?

−Yo no he girado la cabeza.

−Sí lo has hecho, y te has puesto colorado.

−¡MENTIRA! A mí no me importa nada Wolf.

−Vale cabezón, lo que tú digas –me giré para mirar otra vez por la ventana.

−Me meto ya a la cama, buenas noches.

−Buenas noches, FoxWolf –me reí a carcajadas, y Fox intentó taparse los oídos con la almohada.

−No te escucho –me dijo apretando la almohada cada vez más fuerte.

−Buenas noches, FoxLeón –me reí aún más.

−Espera… ¿cómo has dicho? –reaccionó rápidamente Fox.

−Yo no he dicho nada, se supone que no me oías, ¿no?

Él se mosqueó un poco conmigo y me gruñó.

−Ahora me gruñes, para la edad que tienes…, pareces un niño pequeño.

−Físicamente no lo aparento, pero psicológicamente sí, creo yo –dijo Fox ya menos mosqueado.

−Sinceramente tampoco pareces un niño, eres fuerte, valiente, preparado para cualquier situación, también te tomas en serio tu trabajo. No sé yo de verdad.

−Eso es porque me has visto en los videojuegos, pero, ¿me has visto cuando no hago mi trabajo? –preguntó levantando una ceja.

−Pues no –le contesté.

−Entonces no me conoces realmente bien. Que te lo diga Falco o Slippy, que ellos sí me conocen bien.

−Bueno, vale… retiro lo dicho –reí falsamente−. Pero como te dije antes, se tú mismo. Si quieres puedes dormirte ya, yo me quedaré un poco más viendo el espacio –le di una sonrisa al zorro.

−Pues, hasta mañana –me devolvió la sonrisa.

−Hay muchos misterios sin resolver en este mundo que nos rodea. Seguramente Oihane y Soukaina esperan a que les dé explicaciones, aunque no me extraña, ya he estado en Corneria varias veces y en otros sitios de nuestra galaxia, aprendiendo culturas y muchas cosas más. Ahora que lo pienso, ya que estoy en el Sistema Lylat, me pregunto qué tal estará "él"… seguramente bien. Todos estamos unidos por un mismo destino, aunque no conozcamos a otras personas… Real Destiny… −pensé mientras miraba por la ventana sonriendo.

−Me pregunto qué nos deparará el futuro –pensamos Oihane, Soukaina y yo a la vez en nuestras habitaciones.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

A la mañana siguiente, después de estar desayunados y todo, ROB nos avisó que ya habíamos llegado a Aquas. Slippy intentó comunicar con Amanda, pero no contestaba, así que no tuvimos más remedio que bajar.

Aquas es un planeta totalmente cubierto de agua, al principio el planeta solía tener vida, sin embargo, los ataques de las fuerzas de Andross causaron un grave daño en el ecosistema, aunque ahora, cada vez se está recuperando el control del planeta y empieza a tener más habitantes como la especie de Slippy.

−Fox, ¿vas a usar el Blue Marine? –preguntó Slippy.

−Por supuesto. Hace mucho tiempo que no usábamos el submarino, además, creo que será de buena ayuda.

−Bien, yo como puedo respirar bajo el agua, puedo averiguar dónde está Amanda.

−Por lo que sé, ahora hay ciudades y de todo en Aquas, ¿verdad? –pregunté yo.

−Sí, en poco tiempo Aquas será otro planeta totalmente habitable, como en Fichina –me contestó Fox.

−Yo no voy, no me gusta el agua –dijo Falco, dando un paso hacia atrás.

−Ya lo sabemos, así que tú y ROB vigilaréis desde el Great Fox, por si vienen enemigos –ordenó Fox.

−Nosotros vamos con Slippy. Amanda puede estar en cualquier sitio, mejor ocupar más terreno –dijo Oihane.

−Pues si me vais a acompañar, tomad esto.

−¿Qué es? –preguntó Soukaina.

−Es un dispositivo para poder respirar bajo el agua, los diseñamos mi padre y yo por si acaso algún día los llegáramos a necesitar en alguna misión en Aquas.

Slippy nos los entregó y nosotros nos los adherimos a la cara.

−Ten cuidado por dónde vas con el submarino Fox, recuerda que ahora hay viviendas.

−Tranquilo Slippy, estaré atento.

Falco y ROB se quedaron en el Great Fox mientras nosotros nos dirigimos a la sala del submarino.

−Hacía mucho que no veía el Blue Marine, está como nuevo –dijo Fox sorprendido.

−Claro, lo he estado manteniendo durante todo el tiempo –dijo Slippy.

−Eres un genio, Slippy.

−Gracias –rió él.

−Ten cuidado Fox –dijo Soukaina.

−Si necesitas ayuda avísanos por el comunicador –le dije.

Fox asintió y se metió en el submarino. La compuerta se abrió y el submarino salió disparado de la nave hacia el mar de Aquas.

−Muy bien, vámonos –dijo Oihane.

−Vamos allá.

Nosotros seguimos el recorrido que hizo el submarino, cogimos carrerilla y saltamos al agua. Una vez dentro empezamos a bucear y poco a poco íbamos viendo más claramente la gigantesca ciudad.

−Guau, que bonito –cometó Oihane.

−Espera… ¿qué es eso? –pregunté intentando ver con más claridad.

−David… ¡es la magia oscura! –me respondió Soukaina.

−Que rápido se extiende, por dios –dijo Slippy preocupado pero a la vez impresionado.

−Necesito saber qué tipo de magia es, me resulta familiar, pero no estoy seguro –dije confundido.

Sin avisar, buceé a toda prisa hasta llegar a la ciudad.

−¡Espera David!, ¿¡qué pretendes hacer!? –me preguntó Soukaina alarmada.

−¡Vuelve aquí! –continuó Oihane.

−¿Estás loco? No sabemos lo que te puede pasar –dijo Slippy.

Yo no les escuché y seguí hasta por fin llegar al "suelo" y vi como la magia se dirigía hacia mí a toda prisa.

−Esta magia… yo la conozco –pensé dudosamente.

De repente mi pelo empezó a brillar.

−¡Mi pelo brilla! Entonces… eso significa que…

Me puse en modo de combate y puse mi mano apuntando a esa especie de magia maligna.

En ese momento Oihane, Soukaina y Slippy llegaron a mí en ese momento para respaldarme.

−David, ¿estás loco? –exclamó Slippy.

−¡David! Tu pelo está brillando. Eso significa que… −dijo Soukaina, llegando a la misma conclusión que yo.

−¡No puede ser!, ¿cómo puede estar con vida, si?… ¡si le derrotamos en la Tierra! –dijo Oihane, no podía creérselo.

−Si esto es obra suya, creo que puedo detenerlo –les dije totalmente decidido, mas para mí mismo que para mis compañeros.

La magia maligna llegó a mí y me atrapó sin que yo opusiera resistencia. Oihane, Soukaina y Slippy se apartaron todo lo posible para que no les atrapasen mientras que las dos gritaban mi nombre.

−Ya me lo imaginaba, esta magia no me afecta, entonces… él ha vuelto –concluí mientras mi pelo brillaba aún más que antes.

−Pero, es extraño, hay algo diferente, no sé decir que es, pero, parece que está en proceso. Es como si la magia oscura se hubiera fusionado con algo... Da igual, si quiero salvar esta ciudad, tengo que intentar absorberla.

Inseguro de lo que iba a hacer, empecé a pronunciar un hechizo especial.

−"Absortio Obscura" (Absorción Oscura) –pronuncié cerrando los ojos.

En pocos segundos toda la magia oscura fue absorbida por mí dejando ver de nuevo toda la ciudad.

−Ya está –dije un poco mareado, no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de conjuros.

−David, ¿estás bien? –me preguntó Slippy mientras se acercaba a mí.

−Sí… creo que sí, la ciudad está a salvo… ¿verdad?

−Sí, ya no hay rastro de la magia oscura –dijo Oihane.

−No sé, me siento raro, había algo extraño en esa magia –dije yo.

−Entonces, ¿para qué la has absorbido? –dijo Slippy.

−Ya os lo explicaré después, supongo que se te habrá olvidado, Slippy.

−¿No se supone que vistes nuestra historia? –preguntó Soukaina.

−Sí… no sé por qué me… ¡Ah, vale! –recordó Slippy estando un poco avergonzado.

−De todas formas será mejor que te escanee ROB.

De repente el comunicador de Slippy empezó a sonar.

−Es Fox –dijo preocupado.

−¿Qué pasa, Fox?

−Slippy… ¿Hha pasado algo? De repente toda esa aura oscura ha desaparecido –dijo inquieto.

−No te preocupes Fox, estamos todos bien, luego te explicamos.

−Vale, por lo menos estáis bien. Por cierto, he encontrado a Amanda y los habitantes de la ciudad. Están todos en las ruinas.

−¡Qué alegría! –dijo Slippy más tranquilo.

−Diles a todos que ya pueden volver a la ciudad.

−Muy bien, Llevaré a Amanda al Great Fox, quiere hablar con nosotros.

−Entendido Fox, recibido –y cortaron la comunicación.

−¡Qué bien Slippy, todos están a salvo! –le dijo Oihane contenta.

−Mientras Fox ayuda a los otros, nosotros volvemos al Great Fox, para informar a ROB y a Falco –dije yo, la verdad es que me sentía un poco extraño.

−Muy bien, vamos entonces –dijo Soukaina.

(En un lugar del espacio)

−Mmmm, al parecer se han dado cuenta de que sigo vivo, o al menos lo creen –dijo riéndose con malicia mientras miraba la pantalla.

−¿Quiénes son esos, Nolan? –preguntaron con curiosidad a su lado.

−Andross, esos son mis enemigos mortales de la Tierra, los magos David, Oihane y Soukaina –murmuró Nolan.

−Interesante, parecen buenos especímenes –comentó Andross interesado.

−Andross… recuerda que yo te reviví, así que tienes que obedecerme, ¿entendido? No te hagas ilusiones.

−Sí, claro que sí. Tú quieres vengarte de ellos y yo del equipo Star Fox, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que Star Wolf no querrá ayudarnos –dijo mirando mal a Nolan.

−Star Wolf no nos ayudará, ahora son diferentes. También recuerda que David, Oihane y Soukaina están con Fox y los suyos, así que también son tus enemigos.

−De eso ya me di cuenta. Ese tal David… ahora que lo veo, creo que ya le vi antes, pero no sé, me suena mucho de haberle visto cuando estaba en Venom, no consigo recordar –comentó confuso mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla.

−Imaginaciones tuyas. Es imposible que haya un David igual, ya que vosotros sois animales. –le contestó.

−Creo que sí… mira lo que está haciendo David ahora –cambió de tema mientras miraba atentamente la pantalla.

−Sabía que David absorbería mi magia –volvió a reír con malicia.

−Eso sí, con mi tecnología y con tu magia nuestras naves son inmortales ya que no les afecta los láseres de las naves enemigas –dijo Andross totalmente confiado.

−No por mucho tiempo, ya sé lo que hará David. Andross…

−¿Qué pasa? –preguntó totalmente interesado.

−Te dejo al mando de la base, tengo que hacer una visita a una querida amiga de Fox –sonrió Nolan.

−¿Qué pretendes hacer?

Y Nolan desapareció ante de que Andross pudiera decir nada más.

−Me pregunto en qué estará pensando. Arg, no quiero ser esclavo de nadie, porque me ha revivido y es superior a mí, que si no… –murmuró Andross malhumorado.

(Base de Star Wolf, habitación de Krystal)

−Están pasando cosas muy raras últimamente, siento una presencia, pero no sé exactamente qué es –decía Krystal mientras se sentaba en su cama.

−Hola, Krystal, ¿qué tal estás? –dijo Nolan apareciendo de repente en frente suyo.

−Qui… qui… ¿quién eres tú? –preguntó Krystal, asustada en su aparición repentina.

Nolan, sin responderla, extendió su mano.

−Tú te vienes conmigo, "Veneficium Transvectionis" –pronunció el hechizo de teletransportación.

Krystal gritó muy fuerte y Wolf, Panther y Leon lo oyeron.

−¡Krystal! –reaccionó Panther levantándose del sofá.

−Algo malo ha pasado –comentó Wolf levantándose también.

−No me digas –dijo Leon siendo sarcástico.

Los tres se dirigieron a la habitación de Krystal a todo correr y al abrir la puerta vieron que no había nadie.

−¡Krystal, cariño! –gritó Panther.

−Princesa, ¿no te habrás escondido, verdad? –preguntó Wolf, aunque en la habitación era imposible esconderse.

De repente, Nolan apareció detrás de ellos, volviendo a extender su mano.

−"Imperium Infernum" –pronunció el conjuro.

(En el Great Fox)

−¡Ya hemos vuelto! –dijo Oihane contenta.

−¿Qué tal todo? –preguntó Falco.

−Muy bien, la ciudad está a salvo –dije yo.

−¿Cómo habéis acabado con la magia esa?

−David la absorbió, necesitamos que ROB le escanee –contestó Slippy.

−¿La absorbiste sin más? ¡Eso es peligroso, no sabemos qué era! –me gritó Falco.

−Sí sé de quién es la magia, pero había algo raro –intenté aclararlo.

−Ya, pero igualmente la absorbiste, ¡Estás loco! –volvió a gritarme.

−¡Teníamos que hacer algo, Falco! –le contesté mientras iba con ROB para que me escanease.

−¿Dónde está Fox? –cambió de tema un poco mosqueado.

−Estoy aquí –contestó Fox mientras se dirigía hacia nosotros.

−¡Hola cariño! –dijo Amanda contenta al ver a Slippy.

−¡Amanda! ¡Qué alegría verte! –gritó de alegría Slippy, los dos corrieron y se abrazaron contentos.

−¿Y David? –preguntó Fox.

−ROB le está escaneando –contestó Falco.

−¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? –y Slippy, Oihane y Soukaina explicaron lo ocurrido de nuevo.

−¡Qué!, ¡Está loco! –saltó Fox.

−Gracias por decirme eso, Fox –le contesté mucho más mosqueado.

−El escáner no detectó nada malo –dijo ROB.

−Que novedad –dijo Falco siendo sarcástico.

−El escáner no ha detectado nada, pero, no sé, noto algo distinto –dije volviendo a estar confuso.

−Serán imaginaciones tuyas –me respondió Falco.

−Amanda… ¿Cómo apareció la magia en Aquas? –preguntó Soukaina.

−La verdad, es que al principio todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que apareció alguien de repente, era como vosotros y desprendía un aura oscura y luego ya, empezó a decir algo en otro idioma que no entendí y de la nada apareció esa ola oscura –intentó explicar ella con todo detalle.

−No hay duda, es Nolan –dije.

−Pero, es imposible que sea Nolan, lo derrotamos en la Tierra –volvió a recordarlo Oihane.

−Ya, pero recuerda que Nolan activó la autodestrucción de su base y tuvimos que salir. Pudo haber escapado –aclaré.

−Pero estaba en las ultimas, prácticamente ya no podía utilizar su magia, se estaba muriendo por el conjuro prohibido que se hizo a sí mismo –siguió Soukaina.

−Igual eso fue lo que nos hizo creer Nolan. Montó todo ese número para hacernos creer que estaría muerto y así tener tiempo para vengarse de nuevo –expliqué mis indagaciones.

−Ese idioma que dices tú, Amanda, es latín. Nuestros conjuros están escritos en latín, además, también es la lengua madre de casi todos nuestros idiomas en la Tierra, como el español, inglés, francés… −explicó Soukaina.

−O sea que en vuestro planeta tenéis más idiomas –dijo Fox interesado.

−Que lío, en el sistema Lylat todos hablamos un mismo idioma. No nos complicamos como vosotros –dijo Falco.

−Hacéis bien en hablar un solo idioma, así os entendéis todos –dijo Oihane.

−Sabéis que yo provengo de un clan llamado Llumios (pronunciado con una l) –cambié de tema.

−Sí, ya lo sabemos –dijo Slippy.

−Y Nolan es del clan Oscuras –continuó Fox.

−Exactamente. Entonces no hace falta que os explique por qué tenemos un cambio de color de pelo, nuestra historia, la rivalidad entre los dos clanes y todo eso.

−No hace falta, lo sabemos todo. Menos mal que vi vuestra serie con Slippy, que si no, estaría hecha un lio –dijo Amanda.

−Mejor, así nos ahorramos el cuento –rió Oihane.

−Entonces, ya sabemos quién nos seguía cuando estábamos teletransportándonos −dijo Soukaina.

−Pues sí –contesté.

−¿Y el de la habitación cuando tuvisteis la pesadilla? ¿También fue Nolan? –preguntó Fox.

−Eso no lo sé, Fox. No pude ver a nadie, pero, supongo que pudo ser él también –dije yo con una mano en la barbilla.

De repente, oí una voz en mi cabeza pidiendo auxilio.

−Oihane, Soukaina… ¿Habéis oído eso?

−Sí, yo también lo he oído, alguien está pidiendo ayuda –me contestó Oihane.

−Conozco esta voz, ¡Es Krystal! –dije impresionado.

−¿¡Qué!? –se alteró Fox.

Medité unos segundos.

−Ya sé dónde está.

−¿Dónde? –preguntó Fox muy alterado.

−ROB… el mapa –le ordené.

−Ahora mismo.

ROB sacó un mapa del sistema Lylat y señalé el lugar en el que se ubicaba Krystal a partir del mensaje telepático.

−Gracias a nuestros poderes, podemos saber de dónde se envió el mensaje, en este caso, mensaje telepático –explicó brevemente Soukaina.

−Ahí, es dónde está la base de Star Wolf –dijo Falco.

−Se han quedado en el mismo sitio, pensaba que se habían trasladado a otro lugar –dijo Slippy.

−Vamos cuanto antes, está cerca de aquí, así que no nos va a costar mucho tiempo en llegar –dijo Fox.

−Esto no me gusta, me pregunto qué habrá pasado –dije yo antes de ponernos en marcha.

Pusimos rumbo a la base de Star Wolf, no tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino. Tuvimos que montar en los Arwing porque el Great Fox no podía entrar en la base, ya que era demasiado grande.

−Ya estamos dentro –dije.

−Muy bien, ¿por dónde buscamos? –preguntó Oihane.

−En serio Oihane, mira bien allá arriba –la contesté señalando el lugar.

Vimos unos paneles electrónicos encima de unas puertas que ponían los nombres de cada uno del equipo, nosotros nos quedamos impactados.

−¿Tienen puesto un panel con su nombre en cada una de sus habitaciones? –dijo Fox a punto de reírse.

−¡Pero qué de qué! –se quedó impactado Falco.

−Está claro que Wolf y los demás se han vuelto locos –dijo Fox ya riéndose.

−Esto no les pega, la verdad –dije yo seriamente.

−Subamos arriba –dijo Soukaina.

Subimos por las escaleras que conducían a la siguiente planta, la verdad es que no había nadie en la base, nos preguntamos dónde podrían estar los "subordinados" de Star Wolf o "compañeros".

Llegamos a arriba, era imposible dejar de ver los paneles, ya que llamaban mucho la atención y Fox aún seguía riéndose.

−Pero Fox, ¿aún te sigues riendo? –le pregunté ya un poco mosqueado.

−Es que… no puedo evitarlo –le costó hablar ya que se estaba riendo demasiado.

−Mira que eres tonto –le golpeé detrás de su cabeza.

−Eso –dijo Falco golpeándole igual que yo.

−Como aprovechas… Falco –le contestó mirándole mal.

−Sé aprovechar los momentos –le dio una sonrisa falsa.

Primero golpeamos la puerta de Wolf, pero, pero como nadie respondía y no tenía cerrojo ni nada parecido, entramos, comprobando que no había nadie, y lo mismo pasó con las habitaciones de Panther y Leon.

La última habitación que quedaba era la de Krystal, que al llegar, nos dimos cuenta de que la puerta estaba un poco abierta.

−La habitación de Krystal está abierta –dijo Fox ya poniéndose serio.

−El tío ya no se ríe, que cambio de humor –le dijo Falco poniendo otra vez la misma sonrisa falsa mientras Fox le seguía mirando mal.

−Espera, voy a echar un ojo –dije acercándome lentamente a la puerta.

En cuanto vi por la puerta, con un gesto rápido, la abrí de golpe y entré en la habitación con rapidez. Los demás reaccionaron rápidamente al ver mis movimientos.

−¿Wolf… Panther… Leon…? −pregunté yo al ver la escena.

−Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –dijo Falco impresionado.

−Aún siguen vivos… pero se están desangrando –dije yo acercándome a ellos y mirando las heridas de cada uno.

−Pues llevémosles al Great Fox –sugirió Slippy.

−David… noto algo en sus cuerpos –dijo Oihane utilizando su magia.

−Es verdad, mira –continuó Soukaina.

Puse mi mano al aire y la moví lentamente como si estuviera escaneando sus cuerpos.

−No… no me digas que ha utilizado ese conjuro –dije muy asustado.

De repente los cuerpos de Wolf, Panther y Leon se levantaron sorprendiéndonos, pero nosotros actuamos rápidamente y salimos de la habitación.

−Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó Fox intentando ocultar su miedo al igual que Falco.

−Nolan les ha hecho un conjuro –le contesté.

−¿Qué tipo de conjuro? –preguntó Amanda mirando hacia atrás todo el rato.

−Es un conjuro especial de control, magia muy oscura –resumí.

−¿Y de qué se diferencia del control normal? –me interrumpió Falco.

−"Imperium Infernum" es un conjuro de magia oscura, creado por el clan Oscuras, al igual que otros hechizos del mismo tipo. El conjuro normal "Imperium" de tipo anima (la magia normal), solo controla, pero éste, aparte de controlar, también tortura poco a poco a la persona que esté poseída, es un hechizo muy cruel, por eso se llama "control infernal" –expliqué mientras huíamos de ellos.

−A ver si lo he entendido, ese conjuro aparte de controlar como un títere, también lo destroza –resumió Falco.

−Sí, hasta la muerte si se quiere, como si fuera un objeto. En el pasado el clan Oscuras lo utilizaba mucho contra nosotros, nos controlaban y mientras atacábamos a nuestros propios compañeros, sufríamos por dentro y por fuera, ahora es un conjuro prohibido –seguí explicando.

−Pobres, están sufriendo mucho –dijo Amanda preocupada.

−Habrá algún conjuro para que puedan retomar el control de sus cuerpos, ¿verdad? –preguntó Fox mirando la cara asesina que tenía Wolf mientras nos perseguían.

−Pues claro, yo domino todos los tipos de magia, sobre todo la luz, que siempre ha sido mi elemento, a Oihane y a Soukaina les cuesta mucho dominar la magia de la luz y la oscuridad.

−Me da rabia cuando nos lo recuerdas, David –dijo Oihane, no tomándoselo muy bien.

−Es verdad, tenemos que practicar mucho. Es fácil decir el conjuro, pero lo difícil es el proceso –siguió Soukaina.

−Pero, al menos, a nosotras se nos da mucho mejor la magia anima –me la devolvió Oihane.

−Eso no te lo niego, a vosotras os han enseñado más la magia anima. Recuerdo lo contentas que os pusisteis cuando me dijisteis que habíais aprendido a usar "Trueno" –recordé.

−"Tonitrus" (Trueno), que recuerdos, fue nuestro primer hechizo –dijo Soukaina.

−Las charlas para luego, por si se os había olvidado, nos persiguen –interrumpió Fox.

−Necesito un poco de tiempo, cubridme, necesito tiempo –ordené yo.

−No problem –dijo Slippy.

Me situé detrás de Fox y los demás y empecé a concentrar mi magia, mientras tanto ellos detenían los ataques de Wolf, Panther y Leon.

−¿Desde cuándo tienen tanta fuerza? –dijo Fox.

−Eso es por el conjuro, mientras Nolan los controle puede aumentar sus cualidades físicas y mágicas, es otra de las habilidades del conjuro, llevar las cualidades del que esté controlado al máximo hasta que ya no lo soporte más y muera –explicó Soukaina.

−Que crueldad –dijo Fox aún más preocupado.

−¡Los magos estáis locos! –exclamó Falco.

−¡Oye! Nosotros no creamos el conjuro –contestó Oihane.

La fuerza de los tres controlados iba aumentando por momentos, Fox no podía aguantar más y Wolf le agarró por el cuello empujándolo contra la pared, le estaba dejando sin respiración.

−¡Fox! –gritó Falco aguantando los golpes de León.

¡David, date prisa! –me avisó Soukaina mientras ayudaba a Slippy a detener a Panther.

−¡Chicos, apartaos! – les avisé.

−Okay –respondió Falco.

−"Imperium Caeleste" –pronuncié.

El conjuro acertó de lleno a los tres poseídos. Costó un poco dominar el control de Nolan ya que su magia era muy poderosa, pero los tres se quedaron inertes y Wolf dejó de estrangular a Fox.

−Ya está –dije yo sudando por el esfuerzo.

−Ha desaparecido la magia oscura de sus ojos –dijo Slippy exhausto.

−¿Pero que tenían magia en sus ojos? –dijo Falco sentándose en el suelo para descansar.

−¿En serio Falco? Hay una forma de saber si es magia anima, luz u oscuridad, en este caso es un tono morado oscuro en sus ojos cuando estaban controlados, así que es magia oscura y ahora es dorado como la luz. No dije nada porque pensaba que ya os disteis cuenta –expliqué yo.

−Pues yo creo que nadie se dio cuenta –dijo Falco.

−Vamos a llevarlos al Great Fox, ya os explicaré más adelante sobre estos conjuros –les dije.

−¡Espera… falta Krystal! –exclamó Fox acariciándose el cuello.

−Fox… Krystal no está aquí, no noto su aura –dijo Soukaina.

−¿¡Estás segura!? –saltó Fox.

−Fox, tranquilo, cálmate –dijo Slippy.

−Cuando coja a ese Nolan… −dijo Fox enfadado y decepcionado.

Salimos de allí, yo controlando a Wolf, Panther y Leon, asegurándome de que estuvieran bien, mientras los demás aseguraban el camino de vuelta al Great Fox.

−Espera, ¿cómo vamos a llevar a estos tres hasta el Great Fox? –preguntó Falco.

−Es verdad… podría teletransportalos, pero al estar tan mal, temo que les afecte a su cuerpo –dije preocupado por la situación.

−Podéis llevarlos en los Arwing –sugirió Soukaina.

−Pero en los Arwing solo entramos uno –explicó Fox negándose a la idea.

−O no, eso sí que no, espero que no estés pensando en cargar con Wolf y los demás en cada Arwing –dijo Falco un poco asustado.

−Pues sí –afirmó Soukaina.

−Vale, a mí no me pongas ni a Wolf, ni a Panther, ni a Leon –dijo Falco con sarcasmo.

−Que gracioso –dijo Oihane.

−Fox llevará a Wolf, Falco llevará a Leon y yo llevaré a Panther –dije sonriendo.

−¿Por qué yo a Wolf? –se quejó él.

−¿Por qué yo a la estúpida lagartija? –se quejó Falco también.

−Por eso –les respondí.

Fox y Falco se quedaron confusos y se miraron a la vez. No tuvieron más elección, así que nos montamos en los Arwing. Fox estaba incómodo por el peso de Wolf, pero pudo pilotar perfectamente, aunque se estaba manchando el traje de sangre. Y lo mismo con Falco, solo que Leon pesaba menos. Yo no tenía problemas con Panther ya que utilicé mi magia. Nos pusimos en marcha mientras Fox y Falco me miraban mal porque ellos estaban incómodos y yo no, así que les di una risa falsa y regresamos al Great Fox para tratar al equipo Star Wolf.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Cuando llegamos al Great Fox, a todo correr fuimos a la zona de las salas de tratamiento para los heridos. Fox, Falco y yo llevamos a cada uno a una habitación y con cuidado reposamos sus cuerpos en las camillas.

−Oihane, ¿podrías cuidar a Panther? –pregunté con prisa.

−Claro –contestó sin decir nada más.

−Soukaina, trata a Leon, por favor –me dirigí a ella.

−Enseguida.

−Si necesitáis ayuda, pedirla, ya que están bastantes graves.

−No te preocupes, haremos todo lo posible –me aseguró Oihane bastante calmada al igual que Soukaina.

Me dirigí a la habitación en la que estaba Wolf y vi a Fox sentado en una silla, mirándolo fijamente.

−Fox… −le llamé en voz baja.

Él no me hizo caso, así que me acerqué a Wolf a ver sus heridas y comencé a curarlas con el hechizo "Reparus" (Reparar).

−Esto puede llevarme algo de tiempo, Fox –dije seriamente

−¿Por qué? –reaccionó Fox después de unos segundos.

−Hombre… ha sufrido muchos daños, sobre todo en la parte del cerebro, pero no te preocupes, puedo reparar los daños perfectamente –expliqué volviendo a mirar a Wolf.

Fox se quedó pensativo otra vez, lo noté perfectamente, así que le pedí que fuera a buscar a ROB para que nos ayudara con el tratamiento, así se distraería con algo.

Fox salió de la habitación, pero, antes de ir donde ROB, miró de reojo la habitación de Leon, en la que estaban Falco y Soukaina, también muy serios y concentrados. Luego miró en la de Panther, en la que se encontraban Slippy, Amanda y Oihane, también muy serios y concentrados.

Fox se alejó del lugar y mientras pasaba por el gran pasillo hacia la sala central pensó:

−Wolf estaba consciente… y me preguntó que si era yo y luego…

Fox se quedó recordando las palabras de Wolf hasta que llegó a ROB, le dijo que le acompañase a la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos, volviendo por la misma ruta.

−Ya estamos aquí –dijo Fox entrando por la puerta aún pensativo.

−Gracias Fox, ROB, necesito medicamentos –le dije.

−Aquí los tengo −me contestó mostrándonoslos.

−Gracias, ¿podrías darles una porción a Soukaina y a Oihane también?

−Claro, me pongo en marcha.

ROB salió de la habitación y yo no pude evitar mirar en cómo estaba Fox.

−Fox, ¿ahora qué te pasa? Antes estabas bien y ahora estás totalmente perdido en tu cabeza –le dije con un poco de gracia para ver si se animaba.

−¿Cómo se encuentra ahora? –me preguntó en un tono seco.

−Va a salir de ésta, tranquilo.

A Fox le salió una sonrisa en la cara, pero en seguida volvió a como estaba antes.

(En la habitación en la que se encontraba Leon)

−Gracias, ROB –le dijo Soukaina.

−De nada –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

−Veo que las heridas se van curando –comentó Falco.

−Sí, aunque me da náuseas, no estoy acostumbrada a ver estas heridas.

−Uno se acostumbra, es solo tiempo –dijo Falco ayudando a Soukaina con las medicinas.

−Gracias por ayudarme –sonrió.

−Es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudar. La magia es realmente aterradora –cambió de tema.

−Sí, aunque no lo parezca, tienes razón. Como todas las cosas, la magia tiene sus cosas buenas y malas.

−Se están cerrando las heridas –volvió a decir Falco cambiando de tema.

−Sí, va progresando. La parte más difícil es la del cerebro, habrá que tener cuidado.

−Ya me imagino la cara que pondrá cuando se despierte –se rió.

−Lo veremos cuando despierte –rió ella también.

−Es un sangre fría, pero cuando quiere, sí que me toma el pelo.

−Y tú al él –le contestó.

−Me has pillado –se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzado.

−Muy bien, empecemos ya con la cabeza.

−Ten cuidado de no dejarle tonto –dijo Falco mientras reía.

−Sí serás…, ¿a que te dejo tonto a ti? –lo amenazó bromeando.

−Si yo ya soy tonto, mira mi cara –hizo una mueca y Soukaina empezó a reír.

−¡No me desconcentres!

−Vale, ¿y hay una forma especial de tratar la parte del cerebro?

−No es ningún misterio, todo se puede tratar con la magia, no hace falta hacer operaciones ni abrir, se trata desde dentro, pero no es tan fácil, ya que es una parte bastante delicada.

−¿Y cómo puedes saber si tiene heridas en el cerebro si no lo puedes ver?

−Para un mago no hace falta ver para saber, vaya pregunta que me has hecho… –volvió a reírse Soukaina.

−Es verdad, se me había olvidado cómo trabajáis vosotros –le salió una risa falsa.

(En la habitación en la que se encuentra Panther)

−¿Cómo se encuentra Panther? –preguntó Amanda.

−Está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse –respondió Oihane.

−Es que tiene un aspecto horrible.

−No te preocupes cariño –dijo Slippy abrazándola.

-Lo que no sé es por qué tenemos que curarlos, siempre nos hemos llevado mal.

−¡Slippy! –gritó Amanda.

−¡Qué! Es verdad –se mosqueó.

−Ya sabemos que siempre os habéis caído mal, pero quieren cambiar, dejar la vida criminal –dijo Oihane.

−No sé yo, nunca me he fiado mucho de ellos, y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar ahora –siguió Slippy.

En ese momento ROB llamó a la puerta, entrando con los medicamentos.

−He traído un botiquín.

−Gracias ROB, eres de gran ayuda –le sonrió Oihane.

−A propósito… ¿Cómo van los otros?

−Están muy bien, todos están estables y recuperándose, con permiso, me retiro.

−Gracias de nuevo, ROB.

ROB salió de la habitación y Oihane cogió un desinfectante de heridas del botiquín mientras que, con su magia, iba repasando todo su cuerpo para comprobar una vez más que todo estaba en orden.

−Si quieres te puedo ayudar con los medicamentos –se ofreció Amanda acercándose a la camilla.

−¡Gracias Amanda! Será de gran ayuda.

−La verdad es que con la ayuda del botiquín y los poderes curativos, las heridas sanan mucho más rápido que con solo la magia o solo el botiquín –comentó Oihane.

−Era de esperarse.

−Con vuestro permiso, volveré a la base de Star Wolf para llevar sus naves a nuestro hangar –les avisó Slippy.

−Muy bien –dijo Amanda con una voz seca.

(De vuelta a la habitación de Wolf)

−Por fin despiertas –dije con una sonrisa.

−¿Quién eres tú…? ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó Wolf desorientado.

−Estás en el Great Fox –contestó Fox.

Wolf reconoció la voz y se giró viendo a Fox sentado con la cabeza cabizbaja, luego volvió a mirarme.

−¿Qué me ha pasado?

−Pues mira…

Se lo expliqué todo al detalle e incluso lo que nos había pasado antes de nuestro encuentro con ellos.

−Ya… no te preocupes, nosotros ya sabemos quiénes sois. La verdad es que me sorprendí al verte, pensé que eras una ilusión −dijo Wolf con una voz baja.

Miré a Fox y luego a Wolf, así que después me dirigí hacia la puerta.

−Fox…

−¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa David? –me preguntó.

−Voy al garaje a hacer unas reparaciones en las naves –dije a punto de salir.

−Vale.

Salí, cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia el garaje dejando solos a Fox y Wolf en la habitación.

Los dos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Wolf rompió el silencio.

−Dime Mccloud, ¿qué tal las cosas por aquí? –preguntó Wolf intentando ser un poco amable.

−Creo que eso no te tendría que importar, Wolf –dijo Fox con una voz seca y sin mirarle a la cara.

−¡Solo intento tener un poco de conversación! –dijo mientras iba subiendo el volumen.

Fox se quedó en silencio y Wolf al ver que no decía nada se sulfuró, casi salta para agarrarle del cuello y estrangularlo, pero se retuvo y se giró dándole la espalda.

Entonces, Fox se dio cuenta de que se había girado y ahí su mirada se fijó en Wolf.

−Lo siento Wolf, no me tendría que haber puesto así.

−Ahora te disculpas. Tienes suerte de que me haya controlado, si no, ya te habría estrangulado.

−Sería propio de ti, aunque lo del autocontrol me ha sorprendido –dijo dándole una sonrisa.

−Ya ves.

−Dime, ¿es verdad lo que me has dicho antes? –preguntó ahora serio.

−Pues claro, y me da rabia no haber podido hacer nada al respecto –se le bajaron las orejas mientras golpeaba la cama.

−¿Y cómo está Krystal en Star Wolf?

−La verdad es que es la más dura del equipo, no se arrepiente de su decisión, se siente feliz con nosotros.

−Ya –bajó la mirada.

−Oye cachorro, no sé si soy bueno dando consejos amorosos, pero creo que deberías pasar página –dijo mientras se volvía hacia él.

−No sé, me está costando mucho, pero también es una buena opción, aunque costará.

−Al principio Krystal seguía teniendo dudas, pero con el paso del tiempo esas dudas desaparecieron.

−¿Cómo sabes eso? –lo preguntó sin pensar.

−Pues ella me lo contó.

Wolf se le quedó mirando por un rato, viendo cómo pensaba su enemigo.

−Já, el amor. No sé si es felicidad o sufrimiento –se rió mientras Fox seguía mirando al suelo.

−¿Por qué te complicas tanto? Pasa página, hay muchas personas en este mundo.

−Pero ella…

−Pero ella nada. Sabes lo que creo.

−¿Qué? –dijo enfadado.

−Creo que te estás haciendo mucho daño a ti mismo y me gustaría que estuvieses bien para nuestra próxima batalla. No quiero derrotarte de esta manera, todo recaído sin ninguna esperanza.

−Claro, tú lo único que quieres es verme muerto –hizo una risa disimulada.

−Si te soy sincero, ya no lo sé.

−¿Y eso? –le preguntó con sorpresa.

−No sé, creo que me he acostumbrado a ti. Si te matara ahora, luego no sería lo mismo, ya no tendría un buen rival, no sé si me entiendes –explicó Wolf un poco avergonzado.

−Wolf… yo también me siento igual, aunque yo nunca he querido verte muerto, la verdad, pero tú, era tu trabajo, pero de eso ya hace mucho tiempo. Si quieres podemos enfrentarnos, como antes, pero esta vez sin malas intenciones.

−Já, me cuesta creer que estemos hablando de esto, pero tampoco me parece mal, aunque no te vas a librar de mis frases y algún día "acabaremos con vosotros" –dijo Wolf mirándole a los ojos.

Wolf se levantó de la cama, Fox hizo lo mismo y se dieron un abrazo.

−Sé que esto no es propio de mí y se me hace raro abrazar a mi rival, pero se siente muy bien.

−A mí también se me hace raro abrazarte… quizás no seas tan malo al fin y al cabo –dijo picándole un poco.

−Ni se te ocurra pensar eso de mí, no soy un blando como tú –se rió.

−Fox… ¿qué vamos a hacer con lo que te dije? –rompió el abrazo y se empezó a preocuparse.

−No sé Wolf, se lo tenemos que decir a los demás.

−Vale. Fox, no le digas a nadie de lo que ha pasado aquí, no quiero que me vean como un líder blando.

−Muy bien Wolf, no se lo diré a nadie.

−Y Fox… yo…

De repente entré por la puerta.

−Veo que habéis estado hablando –le guiñé un ojo a Fox y luego empecé a reírme.

−Espera… no me digas que te has ido a posta –dijo Fox muy enfadado conmigo.

−La verdad es que sí que tenía que hacer unas reparaciones en las naves, Slippy me ha ayudado un poco, ya que os ha traído los Wolfen.

−Está claro que de todas formas lo tenías todo planeado –siguió Wolf también enfadado.

−Tranquilos, que no he oído nada, acababa de llegar –dije con una voz inocente.

−Serás… −se abalanzó Wolf hacia mí tirándome al suelo.

Yo me reía sin parar, Wolf no me hizo nada en realidad, así que se levantó sin más.

−Anda, levanta –dijo ayudándome a levantarme.

−Los magos no me gustáis, siempre lo tenéis todo planeado –dijo Fox

−No todos somos así, hay algunos que son torpes y otros son como Nolan y nosotros. Eso depende de cada persona.

−Gracias por aclarármelo –me guiñó un ojo.

−Al menos se os ve mejor, si no, os habríais matado ya –dije saliendo por la puerta rápidamente.

Fox y Wolf se quedaron un poco avergonzados, pero reaccionaron y se volvieron a enfadar.

−Serás… ¡espera David! –gritó Fox.

−¡Estás muerto, pequeño humano! –continuó Wolf.

Me dirigí al comedor corriendo, entré y vi a todos sentados.

−¡Escondedme! –dije un poco alterado.

−¿Por qué? –preguntó Oihane.

Sin contestar a Oihane me escondí detrás del sofá, y en ese mismo segundo aparecieron Wolf y Fox.

−¿¡Dónde está!? –preguntó Wolf, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

−¿Quién? –preguntó Oihane.

−Quien va a ser… ¡David, por supuesto! –contestó Fox.

Wolf empezó a olfatear. Captó mi olor y a paso lento se dirigió donde yo estaba escondido.

−Que hago yo ahora, me va a encontrar –pensé estando muy nervioso.

Wolf se rió y dio un salto por encima del sofá.

−¡Aquí estás! –dijo confuso.

Él vio que no había nadie detrás del sofá, se quedó mirando un buen rato y de repente aparecí de la nada en frente de Wolf, dándole un buen susto.

−¡No me asustes así hombre!

−Lo siento, pero quería darte un susto –me reí.

Wolf me agarró de los hombros y me empezó a sacudir como un muñeco.

−¡No hagas eso nunca más!

−Vale, vale, pero para ya, que me voy a marear.

−Tsk –dijo mientras me soltaba.

−¿Habéis terminado con el pilla pilla? Porque tenemos que salvar la galaxia –dijo Leon.

−Claro. Por cierto, ¿qué tal estáis? –dije mientras me estabilizaba.

−Estamos muy bien, como si hubiéramos vuelto a nacer, todo gracias a David, Oihane y Soukaina que han hecho un gran trabajo –respondió Panther haciendo una reverencia.

−¡Nosotros también hemos ayudado! –contestó Falco.

−Sí, pero ellos han hecho el trabajo duro –dijo Leon picando a Falco.

−Maldita lagartija, siempre molestándome con sus palabras.

−Bueno, en nombre de mi equipo, gracias –dijo Wolf.

−No ha sido nada, podría haber sido peor. Además, no podíamos dejaros tirados ahí en ese estado –dijo Oihane.

−De nuevo, gracias.

−Sí que ha cambiado Wolf, no parece el mismo –murmuró Slippy para sí.

−Ahora que todos estamos bien, tengo algo que decir –dijo Fox con una voz seria.

−Es Krystal, ¿verdad? –pregunté yo.

−Em, sí, pero, ¿cómo lo has sabido? –se quedó impactado.

−Hombre, es la única que falta aquí, además, todos oímos lo que te dijo Wolf, tenías el comunicador activado –respondió Soukaina por mí.

Fox se quedó avergonzado y nervioso.

−Ejem, pues eso. Wolf me dijo que al girarse vio a un sujeto con una capa e iba todo tapado, solo se le veía de la nariz a la barbilla y le dijo que si queríamos rescatar a Krystal, que nos avisara –explicó Fox.

−Está claro que Nolan nos quiere atraer hacia una trampa, pero me extraña que te lo dijera así sin más, ya que nos daríamos cuenta de que es una trampa –dije yo con la mano en la barbilla pensando.

−Es muy extraño –susurró Wolf.

−Está claro que tenemos que ir, mi Krystal está en peligro –dijo Panther alterado.

Fox oyó eso y pensó en que por fin Panther había conseguido lo que quería, estar con Krystal, y con ese pensamiento las orejas de Fox cayeron y se volvió a sentar en el sofá, reteniendo sus emociones para no empezar una pelea en la sala.

−Tampoco podemos dejar a Corneria de lado, tenemos que extinguir la magia oscura –expliqué.

−El único que puede absorber ese tipo de magia eres tú –dijo Oihane.

−Sí, además esa magia no te afecta en absoluto, así que puedes entrar perfectamente en la atmósfera del planeta –continuó Soukaina.

−Pero, ¿podrás absorberlo todo? –preguntó Falco.

−No sé si será demasiada magia, pero si no lo intento, el planeta se quedará así para siempre.

−Vale, como quieras –dijo Falco.

−¿Y Krystal? No sabemos dónde la tiene –preguntó Fox.

−Es cierto –dijo Slippy.

−Wolf… ¿Nolan te dijo algo más? –preguntó Oihane.

−No que yo sepa.

−Entonces, si Nolan nos quiere, tendría que haber puesto alguna indicación o algo para que sepamos a dónde tenemos que ir –continuó.

−Wolf, levántate –le pedí.

−¿Por qué?

−Porque te voy a escanear, pienso que Nolan habrá dejado algo en ti.

−Sería lo más lógico, recordad que Nolan lo tiene todo planeado –prosiguió Soukaina.

−Entonces me levanto –dijo Wolf mientras se ponía firme.

Con mi mano abierta, la moví de arriba abajo mientras escaneaba por todo el pecho de Wolf.

−Pareces un pervertido David –dijo Fox riéndose.

−¡Cállate cachorro! –advirtió a Fox mientras se sonrojaba.

−Lo tengo –afirmé concluyendo con el escaneo.

−¿Encontraste algo? –preguntó Soukaina.

−Pues sí, Nolan lo tenía todo hecho, las heridas que tenía Wolf forman la palabra Sauria, estaba en su pecho.

−Sauria… ¿Allí es dónde está Krystal? –preguntó Panther.

−Sí –le respondí.

−Espero que no hayas visto nada más mientras me escaneabas –dijo Wolf aún sonrojado.

−¡¿De verdad, le has hecho caso a Fox!?

−No, ¡claro que no! Solo me aseguraba.

−Tranquilo, que solo te he visto el pecho, o sea por donde tenías las heridas, además, al parecer el único pervertido es Fox.

−¿Por qué? –renegó como un niño.

−Por haber dicho eso.

−La vergüenza que me has hecho pasar Mccloud –dijo Wolf.

−Venga, no lo decía en serio.

Wolf mira mal a Fox como diciéndole que estaba muerto (que novedad), y nosotros nos reímos a la vez.

−Slippy –le llamó Amanda.

−¿Qué pasa, cariño?

−Voy a volver a Aquas, necesitarán toda la ayuda posible para restablecer la ciudad a la normalidad.

−¿De verdad? ¿No prefieres estar con nosotros?

−No quiero estorbaros, además creo que seré más útil en el planeta –sonrió.

−Pues yo voy contigo, por si acaso.

−Tranquilo cariño, si me pasa algo, te avisaré. Tú tienes que ayudar al equipo.

−Vale… pero ten cuidado –le dio un beso a su esposa.

−Si así lo deseas, pero no eres un estorbo –le contestó Oihane.

Amanda salió de la sala y se dirigió a su nave para regresar a Aquas, mientras tanto, nosotros estuvimos planificando una estrategia.

−Muy bien, entonces yo iré a Corneria e intentaré restablecer el control, vosotros os dirigiréis a Sauria a rescatar a Krystal. No debería ser un problema para vosotros, ya que iréis todos. Oihane, Soukaina, si necesitáis usar la magia no dudéis en hacerlo.

−Muy bien, pareces un general –se rió Soukaina.

−Gracias por el cumplido, pero no os paséis con la magia, recordad que sois muy poderosas.

−No es nuestra culpa ser tan fuertes –dijo Oihane guiñando un ojo.

−Por eso me he tomado la libertad de traer esto.

De la nada aparecieron tres pistolas (parecidas al blaster de Fox) una espada, una lanza y un arco.

−Pero… ¡si son nuestras armas! Excepto las pistolas –dijo Soukaina sorprendida.

−¡Mi arco! –gritó Oihane.

−Tranquila Oihane.

−¿Esas no son las armas que conseguisteis en las pruebas? –preguntó Falco.

−Sí, las mismas –le respondí yo.

−Molan mucho más en vivo –dijo Fox.

−Molan porque son legendarias –interrumpió Wolf.

−Es verdad que las armas legendarias molan más, pero no las usamos porque molan –comentó Oihane.

−Tsk, mientras que no se rompan y sean de utilidad –dijo Leon mirando para un lado.

−Me gustaría coger la espada… me gustaría probarlas todas –pensó Wolf.

Wolf cogió la lanza de Soukaina ya que estaba más cerca e intentó usarla, pero pesaba demasiado.

−¿No puedes con ella? –se rió Soukaina.

−¡Claro que puedo! –le contestó mientras intentaba levantarla con mucho esfuerzo.

−Pues sí que es verdad que solo pueden usarla los que han superado las pruebas –dijo Falco.

−Imposible, no puedo ni levantarla –se mosqueó.

Fox no pudo evitar reírse de Wolf y éste le dio otra mirada amenazadora, pero él seguía riéndose, contagiándole la risa.

−Wolf, ¿te estás riendo? –preguntó Panther mirándolo fijamente.

−Que va, yo… yo… ¡para de reírte Mccloud! –le volvió a mirar mal.

−Bueno chicos, no quiero peleas. Fox por favor, ya sé que es gracioso, pero para de reírte –dije yo.

−Fox no parece el mismo, es como si fuera otra persona –le dijo Falco en voz baja a Slippy.

−Tienes razón, igual está revelando su verdadero ser –continuó Slippy.

−Se le ve contento, eso es lo importante, ya que lo ha pasado bastante mal durante todo este tiempo.

−Sí, tantas emociones y batallas… creo que Fox está siendo el mismo.

Los dos se alegraron por él, estaban muy contentos.

−Entonces, ¿nos ponemos en marcha ya? –preguntó Leon pareciendo impaciente.

−David, ten cuidado, ¿vale? –me dijo Fox poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

−Claro, no voy a caer tan rápido –le contesté mientras Wolf me miraba fijamente.

Después de decirme que tenga cuidado, nos dirigimos primero a Corneria y ahí cogí mi nave, poniendo rumbo al planeta. No sabía por qué Wolf me miraba fijamente, además, él sabía que me había dado cuenta, aunque siguió mirándome de todas formas.

Pero ahora en lo que me tengo que centrar es en salvar Corneria.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Con mi nave, me dirigí a Corneria, comprobando cómo todo el planeta estaba cubierto por la magia oscura de Nolan, así que sin desperdiciar ningún segundo, continué con el vuelo hasta acercarme a lo que es la atmosfera, y ya ahí con un poco de preocupación, me adentré en la gran capa de magia oscura.

Ya dentro, avancé con cuidado y me percaté de que mi nave se estaba impregnando de magia oscura, que poco a poco, la iba destrozando.

−No tengo más remedio, si sigue así me voy a quedar sin nave. Tengo que abandonar la nave –pensé analizando la situación.

Como no se me ocurría ninguna opción más, abrí la escotilla de mi nave y pulsando un botón, salí disparado hacia arriba y empecé a caer en picado. La magia de Nolan no me afectaba en absoluto, aunque me molestaba bastante en los ojos por la velocidad en la que caía.

Después de pasar la inmensa nube de magia, divisé la ciudad, todo estaba cambiado, bueno, en realidad todo estaba en su sitio, solo que eran de color negro morado oscuro y el ambiente se sentía muy siniestro.

−Debo realizar un conjuro para evitar la caída. Recuerda David, regular cuerpo y mente y esperar al momento perfecto –pensé mientras me concentraba.

Me faltaba muy poco para llegar al suelo. Intenté estabilizar mi cuerpo derecho mirando hacia abajo y ya llegando al suelo, extendí mi brazo derecho y abrí la mano como si pretendiera bloquear el impacto. Después de unos segundos pronuncié el conjuro:

−"Tactus imperium" (Control táctil)

Entonces desde mis dedos salió una gran luz amarilla, y al llegar completamente al suelo, empecé a moverlos rápidamente como si mis dedos estuvieran bailando a toda velocidad. Al tocar el suelo con cada uno de mis dedos, salía una pequeña onda de magia, como cuando tiras una piedra a un lago y se produce la onda por el choque de masas.

Al terminar el proceso, me mareé un poco, debido a la presión que se sentía al realizar ese tipo de complicados hechizos.

−Buf, me ha salido bien… este conjuro en sí es fácil de pronunciar, pero como falles en el toque de dedos, adiós muy buenas. El esfuerzo en el entrenamiento dio sus frutos.

Ya tranquilo, empecé a caminar, mirando a mi alrededor.

−Esto da escalofríos, la verdad es que da miedo el estado en el que se encuentra la ciudad.

De repente, una sombra pasó por delante de mí a toda velocidad, no pude ver que era, pero al momento sentí unas auras que se acercaban hacia mí, así que cogí mi espada y al momento, esos sujetos ya estaban en mi campo visual.

Era todo un ejército de monstruos, al parecer todos patrullaban. Me puse en guardia, ya que si huía de ellos y no hubiese hecho nada, me pillarían igualmente, eran demasiados y ya habían demostrado su gran habilidad para esconderse, así que en estos casos, la mejor estrategia era atraerlos y dividirlos en grupos, así tendría la victoria asegurada.

−¡Hey, por aquí! –grité y silbé para atraer su atención.

Como era de esperar, conseguí atraerles, así que empecé a correr y ellos hicieron un grito de guerra, como diciendo "vamos a por él" y como no, empezaron a perseguirme.

Mientras corría por las calles, echando de vez en cuando la mirada atrás para ver si me perseguían, llegué a la plaza principal en el que había cuatro calles, una para el norte, otra iba al oeste, otra para el este y por último la calle sur por donde yo había llegado, y en el medio había una gran fuente, que por el color del agua, también era de color morado y negro como la misma ciudad.

−Les llevaré hacia el oeste. Si no recuerdo mal, ahí hay un callejón, podré dar un ataque sorpresa al grupo que pase por esta calle.

Sin perder tiempo, me dirigí a dicho callejón y me escondí. Los "monstruos" que en realidad eran almas oscuras creadas por Nolan, llegaron por fin a mi trampa, así que di mi ataque sorpresa, un gran ataque aéreo sobre aquellas criaturas, sinceramente, sólo di a tres de incontables monstruos.

−Buf, desde lejos parecía que había menos y eso que los he dividido en grupos –dije ya acorralado por los enemigos−. Muy bien… preparaos para jugar.

Hice un conjuro de teletransporte, para ubicarme en el otro extremo de la calle y allí miré a mis enemigos, sonriéndoles.

−Adelante, a ver como os movéis.

Y así, la lucha empezó, yo sólo contra a saber cuántos. Comencé con unos hechizos de magia anima básica, como "ignis" (fuego) o "tonitrui" (trueno), continuado por unos golpes de mi espada para rematar, pero igualmente aquello parecía interminable, me estaba cansando, además recibí varios golpes y cortes por parte del enemigo. Luego uno, me empujó fuertemente en el pecho, lo que me hizo retroceder, quedándome sin respiración por unos segundos.

−Maldición, son demasiados. No sé si voy a poder… Tengo que resistir, no voy a perder ante Nolan –pensé, dándome una buena dosis de autoconfianza.

Intenté levantarme, pero me seguía doliendo mucho el pecho, lo que lo impidió. Clavé mi espada para apoyarme y volví a intentar levantarme, pero no sirvió de nada, así que apunté con mi mano derecha hacia ellos y pronuncié el hechizo "ignis".

−¡Ignis!, ¡Ignis!, ¡Ignis! –conjuré continuamente.

Lanzaba el mismo hechizo para derribarlos, pero seguían apareciendo.

−¡¿De dónde salen?! –dije mientras me ponía más nervioso, alterándome más.

−Tengo que huir, si no, me matarán.

Seguí intentando levantarme, pero no había manera y los enemigos me volvieron a rodear. Uno de ellos se acercó a mí, no me dijo nada, solo cogió su espada impregnada de magia oscura y la levantó.

−Así que este es mi final… sí que he caído rápido. Con todo lo que he pasado, los duros entrenamientos que hice y que no pueda vencerlos… Sí que soy débil –me dije con una sonrisa−. Chicos… salvad el mundo, entre todos podéis conseguirlo, mi destino acaba aquí –empecé a llorar mirando al suelo−. Nolan, por fin lo has conseguido… esta batalla… la has ganado –seguí llorando, pero todavía con una sonrisa encima.

(Ya en Sauria. En el Great Fox)

−Bueno, por fin hemos llegado a Sauria –dijo Fox.

−Mmm… sugiero en dividirnos en dos grupos: uno para el combate aéreo, porque seguramente nos atacarán, y otro para el combate en tierra –comentó Soukaina.

−Muy bien, Falco, Slippy y Oihane os ocuparéis de los cielos. Soukaina y yo bajaremos al planeta –ordenó Fox.

−Muy bien, prefiero los cielos –contestó Falco.

−Como ordenes, Fox –continuó Slippy.

−Creo que es una buena oportunidad para mejorar mis habilidades con el Arwing, ¡contad conmigo! –siguió Oihane.

Soukaina solo asintió la cabeza con una sonrisa en la cara como diciendo "ningún problema".

−Muy bien chicos. Yo y Panther bajaremos con Soukaina y Fox, mientras que Leon se ocupará del combate aéreo –ordenó Wolf.

−Entendido –contestó Leon.

−No te preocupes Krystal, ahora voy a por ti –dijo Panther sin perder la esperanza.

−Muy bien, todos a los Arwing y los Wolfen –mandó Fox.

Sin desperdiciar ni un segundo, bajaron al garaje y todos se montaron en sus respectivas naves, y ya dentro, despegaron dejando atrás el Great Fox.

−Chicos –les llamó Slippy.

−¿Pasa algo Slippy? –preguntó Fox.

−No, es solo que os quería decir que David hizo unas mejoras en las naves y armas para que podamos atacar a los enemigos, ya que las armas normales no les afectan, así que David hizo un conjuro para que están les pudiesen dañar.

−Eso tiene sentido –rió Wolf.

−Por eso bajó al garaje –continuó Fox.

−Menos mal que lo hizo, si no, no tendríamos ni una posibilidad –dijo Falco.

−Entonces, no hay ninguna preocupación –siguió Oihane.

Después de que Slippy avisase al equipo, entraron en la atmósfera de Sauria, y como acordaron, Fox, Wolf, Soukaina y Panther bajaron a tierra, mientras que Slippy, Falco, Oihane y Leon se quedaron en sus naves.

−Muy bien. Soukaina, ¿Puedes detectar el aura de Krystal? –preguntó Fox.

−Claro, eso es fácil… −le dijo antes de empezar a concentrarse.

−Fox, voy a asegurar el terreno. No creo que este sitio esté desierto. Seguramente haya enemigos –dijo Wolf.

−Muy bien Wolf, seguramente ya nos hayan detectado, pero mejor prevenir que curar –le respondió.

−Ya está, la he localizado –terminó Soukaina.

−Guíanos, por favor, Soukaina –le pidió Panther.

Wolf se separó del grupo para investigar el terreno, mientras, Soukaina guió al zorro y a la pantera. Atravesaron varios bosques, un gran río, y sorprendentemente para ellos, encontraron una base enemiga, en la que decidieron pasar con cuidado, porque aún tenían mucho camino, y además y más importante, eran muchísimos.

Después de pasar con éxito la base militar enemiga, Soukaina les avisó de que tenían que pasar una gran llanura y seguir al norte. Cuando llegaron a la llanura, se encontraron con un paisaje precioso, todo tenía vida, el viento movía la hierba suavemente, había todo tipo de especies de animales, e incluso de dinosaurios. También había un lago, y como no, las casas y templos de Sauria.

−¡Fox! −dijo una voz muy familiar.

−¿Tricky? Espera Tricky, ¡no te abalances sobre mí! –le advirtió.

Y como era de esperarse, Tricky tumbó a Fox en el suelo.

−¡Cuánto te he echado de menos! –le dijo el dinosaurio ilusionadísimo.

−Yo también Tricky, pero no me grites… y levántate por favor, que me estás aplastando.

Panther y Soukaina no pudieron evitar reírse por la situación de Fox.

−¿Qué te trae por aquí y quiénes son ellos? –preguntó el joven ya no tan joven dinosaurio, y entre los tres, explicaron a Tricky todo lo sucedido.

−¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Ese canalla ha secuestrado a Krystal!? –preguntó con notable sorpresa.

−Sí Tricky, así es –afirmó Soukaina.

−Entonces eso lo explica todo.

−¿A qué te refieres, Tricky? –preguntó Panther.

−Es que no sé qué hacer.

−Pues cuéntalo e igual podemos ayudarte –le dijo Fox.

−Muy bien. Hace unos días aparecieron unos seres muy extraños que ocuparon casi todo este territorio, todos desprendían maldad y no parecía que llevaran cuerpo, más bien eran como almas. Han secuestrado a casi toda la población, pero yo sé dónde los tienen encerrados. Intenté rescatarlos, pero casi me atrapan, así que el resto del pueblo y yo nos unimos para intentar detenerles, pero no funcionó. Fue como si ya supiesen lo que íbamos a hacer –explicó Tricky al detalle.

−Esos seres extraños son almas oscuras invocadas por Nolan. Nosotros pasamos una base repleto de ellos y no me extraña que supieran lo que ibais a hacer, ya que Nolan les habría advertido de vuestros planes –le resolvió la duda Soukaina.

−Pues tenemos que ayudarles, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados –dijo Panther.

−Qué raro de ti, Panther, me sorprendes –dijo Fox.

−Ya te dijimos que estamos intentando cambiar, pero eso no significa que ya no seamos rivales –contestó.

−Lo sé, lo sé…

−Tricky, ¿Dónde tienen encerrados a tu gente? –preguntó Soukaina.

−Al este de un templo que se ubica al norte de aquí.

−Ahí es donde he sentido la presencia de Krystal –se sorprendió Soukaina aunque era un poco obvio.

−¡Pues vamos! ¡No perdamos más tiempo! –se puso en marcha Tricky dejando atrás a los tres héroes.

−¡Espera Tricky! ¡No vayas tan rápido! –gritó Fox.

Sin más entretenimientos, pusieron rumbo al norte, y al llegar allí, vieron el gigantesco templo.

−Guau, que grande es… ¿y allí es donde está Krystal? –preguntó Panther.

−Sí. Según la estructura del templo y por la ubicación de Krystal… está en la cima –especificó Soukaina.

−La verdad es que es un buen escondite, con los árboles tan gigantescos y frondosos que lo recubren no se puede ver el templo ni de lejos –aclaró Fox.

−Y… ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer? Recordad que también tenemos que salvar a mi pueblo –recordó Tricky.

−Lo sabemos Tricky, no te preocupes – le acarició Fox.

−Bien. Tricky y yo iremos a salvar a la gente encarcelada y vosotros dos entraréis en el templo –ordenó Soukaina.

−¿Tengo que ir con Panther?, ¿No puedes acompañarme tú? –se quejó el zorro.

−No, porque hay muchos enemigos en la base y seguramente os tendréis que acostumbrar a vuestras armas mejoradas. El templo es perfecto para entrenar.

−Que tonterías dices Soukaina, si solo son pistolas, que dificultad hay, mira –chuleó Panther.

Panther sacó su pistola y apuntó al tronco de un árbol, pero la magia que desprendía la pistola se apoderó del cuerpo de Panther haciendo que sea más difícil apuntar, y como era de esperarse disparó fallando el blanco.

−Ves lo que te decía, aún no estáis acostumbrados a la magia –se río Soukaina.

−He notado todo el poder de David en mi cuerpo, se ha apoderado de mí y no he podido hacer nada para apuntar bien –comentó decepcionado.

−Solo es acostumbrarse Panther, como acaba de decir Soukaina –intentó animarle Fox.

−Esto es lo malo de ser poderosos, cuando llega la hora de "prestar" poder a los demás, si no estás acostumbrado y si no lo puedes soportar, lo puedes pasar muy mal –explicó Soukaina con un tono de orgullo.

−¿Y por qué no nos ha avisado David sobre esto? Debería saber que nunca hemos utilizado magia, excepto yo, cuando usé el bastón de Krystal –dijo Fox.

−Porque confía en vosotros y sabe que podréis controlarlo –sonrió Soukaina.

Los dos sólo sonrieron, y sin ninguna queja más se despidieron de Soukaina y de Tricky, adentrándose en el templo donde se hallaba Krystal.

−Muy bien, Tricky, vamos a salvar a tu gente.

−Pero no seré de ayuda, mis ataques no les afectan –la miró decepcionado.

−No te preocupes, te haré más fuerte con mi magia, así tus ataques les afectarán, aunque al menos sea un poco –le acarició, mostrándole una sonrisa.

−Entonces, ¡a por ellos! Sígueme.

−Cuanta confianza y positividad en una sola persona, y además te recuperas rápido.

Tricky guió a Soukaina por el este y solo tuvieron que atravesar unos árboles para encontrar la base enemiga.

−Sí que hay almas oscuras –dijo Soukaina.

−¿Ves al lado de esa tienda de campaña? Ahí es donde están encerrados.

−Sí, ya los veo, tenemos que actuar ya. ¿Preparado, Tricky? –guiñó Soukaina.

−Por supuesto, cuando quieras –le dirigió una mirada decisiva.

Los dos héroes saltaron en un ataque sorpresa y empezaron atacar la base militar enemiga. Un alma oscura cogió una corneta para alertar a todos sus compañeros, y un pequeño grupo se colocó en frente de las jaulas para defenderlas mientras que el resto se concentró en atacar a los dos intrusos.

−¡Tomad esa! –saltó Tricky atacando con sus garras y pico.

Soukaina con ayuda de su querida lanza, hizo una serie de grandes maniobras contra los enemigos, pero para su suerte tras el ataque se levantaban sin más, abalanzándose contra ella y haciéndola heridas leves.

−Ya aguantan estas criaturas, ¡No te dejes engañar Tricky! –advirtió.

−¡Recibido!

La batalla continuaba, pero los dos iban ganando terreno, poco a poco.

−Esto se me está haciendo eterno –se quejó Soukaina.

−Tricky, intenta atraerlos hacia mí.

−Vale, pero, ¿qué pretendes hacer? –preguntó con curiosidad mientras seguía luchando.

−Ahora lo verás.

Ella alzó su lanza, poniéndose en posición de combate con dos dedos en frente de su cara, cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y en cuanto Tricky atrajo a los enemigos como Soukaina le había indicado, abrió sus ojos, y de repente, todos los enemigos se quedaron suspendidos en el aire como si se hubiera parado el tiempo.

−Vamos compañera, no me falles ahora –se dirigió a su lanza.

De repente, Soukaina se abalanzó hacia sus enemigos y empezó a propinarles todo tipo de golpes y cortes con su arma.

−"Circulus temporis" (Equipo del tiempo) –pronunció su habilidad.

Tricky estaba alucinando con la habilidad de Soukaina. Cada vez su velocidad iba incrementando, creando como dobles suyos, parecía un equipo de Soukainas, y cuando terminó el proceso, de un chasquido de dedos, todos los enemigos afectados salieron disparados por el aire, desapareciendo de su vista en un instante.

−Buf, ya los hemos derrotado. Muchas gracias Tricky, de no ser por ti, me habría costado mucho reunirlos –digo agradecida después de dar un gran suspiro.

−Gracias, por lo menos mis ataques servían de algo contra ellos –se puso colorado.

−Ahora sólo falta ese otro grupo que defienden las jaulas.

Entre Soukaina y Tricky, ya con más ánimos y optimismo, derrotaron al grupo restante y liberaron a todos los prisioneros.

−Gracias, muchas gracias, señor Tricky, y a ti también, señora Soukaina –dijo uno de los prisioneros.

−Vaya espectáculo habéis dado –se oyó decir a una voz procedente de los árboles, y esa voz no era ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Wolf.

−¡Wolf! −exclamó Soukaina.

−Me he ocupado de una base enemiga que me he encontrado por ahí.

−Muy bien… eh, pero estás herido.

−Al igual que tú –señaló.

−Pero éstas son leves, las tuyas son un poco más graves. Podrías haberme avisado antes, hubiese tomado más tiempo en sanarte para la batalla.

−No hacía falta, he podido yo sólo.

−¿Quién es este lobo, Soukaina? –preguntó Tricky confuso.

−Ah claro, que tú no sabes quién es.

Wolf se presentó ante Tricky y entre los dos se lo contaron todo.

−Vale, ya lo entiendo todo. Pues menos mal que ya no queréis hacer el mal, porque no quiero que Fox ni Krystal sufran, además tengo que hablar con ellos seriamente. ¿Por qué no me habíais dicho que Krystal se había unido a Star Wolf? –dijo enfurruñado el dinosaurio.

−Lo siento Tricky, aunque de todas formas Fox y Krystal te lo iban a tener que contar –dijo Soukaina.

−Bueno, ahora lo importante es que Panther y Fox la rescaten.

(Dentro del templo)

−Vamos Panther, cuanto antes lleguemos a la cima, antes la rescataremos –dijo Fox.

−Oye Fox… ¿por qué no hacemos una carrera para ver quién llega antes?

−Panther, esto no es un juego.

−Lo sé, pero como tú y yo luchamos por la bella Krystal, pues…

−Oh, ya veo por donde vas. En ese caso acepto el reto, pero si necesitas ayuda, pídela.

−Espero que no me haga falta –sonrió Panther.

El templo tenía enredaderas por todas las columnas, diversas plantas y musgos se colaban por las agrietadas paredes, e incluso el techo estaba en el mismo estado. El suelo era húmedo y había restos de estatuas de tiempos pasados.

Más adelante había como un estanque con unas baldosas, y más allá de él, dos escaleras conducían hacia alguna parte interior del templo.

−Vamos, y estate alerta –le aconsejó Fox mientras caminaba lentamente.

−Por supuesto –contestó Panther haciendo lo mismo.

Y cuando cruzaron la entrada a aquella parte profunda del lugar, de repente, unos muros aparecieron detrás suyo, bloqueando la salida al exterior, y del techo, otro muro que dividió a Fox y a Panther.

−¡Panther! ¿Me oyes? –gritó apoyándose en la reciente pared.

−¡Perfectamente! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

−Esto debe ser cosa de Nolan, nos ha dividido, al parecer cada uno tenemos que subir por una escalera.

−Fox, este estanque tiene pirañas, fíjate, si no vamos con cuidado nos devorarán –dijo Panther mirando el gran estanque que aquel muro también había separado en dos.

−Es verdad –dijo Fox, dando un paso hacia delante, donde oyó un extraño ruido−. ¡Esta baldosa se hunde! –se sorprendió el zorro apartándose de ahí.

−Mira las otras baldosas. Supongo que habrá algunas que no se hundan.

En total había 32 baldosas, pero el muro las dividió en 16 para cada uno, estaban distribuidas en cuatro columnas y cuatro filas. Fox, que estaba en la parte izquierda del estanque y Panther en la derecha, tuvieron que descubrir cuál eran las baldosas correctas, pero en el proceso, también se dieron cuenta de que había algunas que contenían hechizos, así que con mucho cuidado y probándolas una a una a la vez que iban avanzando, los dos consiguieron pasar con algún rasguño, ya que las pirañas saltaban del agua.

−Panther, ¿estás bien?

−Perfectamente. Parece que tenemos que ir por caminos separados.

−Sí, recuerda nuestra carrera.

−Por supuesto. Hasta luego, cachorro.

Los dos subieron por sus respectivas escaleras que conducían a la siguiente planta.

Fox tuvo que luchar contra unos pocos enemigos como plantas carnívoras, almas oscuras y otros monstruos creados por Nolan para pasar al siguiente nivel, y con Panther pasó lo mismo.

Prácticamente el escenario era el mismo en todas las salas, las enredaderas, las plantas, las paredes, el suelo, el techo agrietado, y sólo a veces, se encontraban algún resto de monumentos o estatuas. La mayoría de los monstruos que habitaban en el templo eran plantas tóxicas, plantas carnívoras, murciélagos y ratas de un tamaño considerable.

Después de unas salas, Fox tuvo que subir por las enredaderas y empujar un bloque para tirarlo al suelo para luego colocarlo en un interruptor, ya que en cuanto Fox activaba el interruptor, dejaba el sitio, y se dirigía a la puerta, volvía a desactivarse.

Panther tuvo que hacer algo similar, solo que lo que tenía que hacer es caminar manteniendo el equilibrio puesto que el camino era muy estrecho y las direcciones del camino cambiaban constantemente, como si fuera un laberinto, solo que caminando por encima. Si perdía el equilibrio o le tiraba algún monstruo, caía al gran foso que tenía bajo sus pies. Con alguna dificultad, Panther tiró de una palanca que abría la puerta y siguió su camino a la cima.

Después de un tiempo, los dos llegaron a la vez a la cima dónde se hallaba Krystal, que estaba encerrada en una especie de cristal.

−Veo que sigues vivo –le dijo Panther.

−Al final hemos llegado a la vez −continuó Fox un poco cansado.

−Lo tomaremos como un empate, ahora liberemos a Krystal.

Entre los dos dispararon al cristal y Krystal empezó a caer, pero Fox la cogió a tiempo.

−¿Panther?, ¿Wolf?, ¿Leon? –llamó Krystal recuperando poco a poco la vista.

−¡Krystal! –gritó Panther.

−¿Fox?, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hago yo aquí? –preguntó totalmente confusa.

−Tranquila Krystal, siéntate y descansa, nosotros te lo explicaremos todo –la dijo bajándola al suelo.

Cuando Krystal recuperó el control sobre su cuerpo. Fox y Panther la explicaron todo lo sucedido en un gran resumen.

−Es verdad, ahora lo recuerdo. Ya decía yo que notaba mucha magia en el sistema Lylat… más de la normal –comentó preocupada.

−Ya pasó todo, mi querida Krystal. No dejaré que Nolan te vuelva a secuestrar –dijo Panther dándola toda la confianza que pudo.

−Gracias por rescatarme Panther, ha sido muy heroico –le abrazó con fuerza.

Fox, al presenciar la escena, se le decayeron las orejas, dejándolo bastante decepcionado, y de repente, Krystal lo abrazó.

−Muchas gracias Fox. Por segunda vez… me has vuelto a rescatar –le susurró al zorro, lo cual recuperó el ánimo.

−Fox… Fox… Fox… ¿me recibes, Fox? –intentaba preguntar Wolf por el intercomunicador.

−¿Qué pasa, Wolf? Ya hemos rescatado a Krystal.

−Muy bien, sí, ya lo celebraremos luego. Ahora mira al cielo.

Con sus propios ojos, vio que el cielo se estaba cubriendo de magia… magia oscura.

−No, no puede ser. ¡Wolf! Nolan nos quiere atrapar.

−No me digas, Einstein –se oyó decir a Falco tras la línea.

−Fox, no podemos salir del planeta, al parecer Nolan ha creado una especie de barrera –continuó Slippy.

−Lo siento Fox, pero Oihane y yo no podemos romperla, ya de por sí desprende una energía demasiado fuerte –dijo Soukaina.

−No te preocupes Soukaina. Lo primero es reunirnos todos, os esperaremos en la entrada del templo.

Fox, Panther y Krystal volvieron sobre sus pasos hasta salir del templo, y con prisa, llegaron con los demás.

−Fox, ¿qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Slippy inquieto.

−No lo sé Slippy, si Soukaina y Oihane no pueden romperla, lo único que podemos hacer es aguantar y esperar. Igual David sabe qué hacer respecto a la barrera –dijo el líder manteniendo la calma del equipo.

−Fox… siento presencias enemigas, están entrando en el planeta.

−Mmmm… Oihane, Soukaina, ¿podéis crear una nave para Krystal?

−Por supuesto –dijo Oihane empezando a conjurar junto a Soukaina.

−Tenemos que aguantar hasta que David venga –intentó animar Wolf.

−David, espero que estés bien. Lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas –pensó Fox mientras miraba como la nube oscura cubría poco a poco toda Sauria.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

──¿Dónde estoy? ──dije mientras me incorporaba poco a poco──. Esto es… ¡el mismo sueño!

Miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme y no me equivocaba, el mismo paisaje, los mismos árboles, el mismo río, el pueblo… todo… el mismo sueño.

──Arg, mi cabeza, me duele mucho ──dije mientras el dolor incrementaba por momentos──. Lo único que recuerdo son las caras de esos monstruos que me iban a matar…

De repente tuve una reacción de miedo.

──E… e…. e… estoy… ¿muerto? ──me dije a mí mismo mientras intentaba calmar ese doloroso recuerdo.

Cada vez mi cabeza me dolía más y más, era insoportable. No podía dejar de pensar en esos horribles recuerdos.

──¡Oihane, Soukaina! ──grité sus nombres sin más──. Están en peligro, pero, ¿Cómo voy a poder ayudarlos?

Entonces la misma historia pasó de nuevo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya me encontré en mi ciudad toda destruida.

──Otra vez lo mismo, pero, ¿por qué?

Seguí avanzando, los mismos muertos, mirándolo todo, hasta que me vi a mi mismo, impactado por el supuesto cartel de la ciudad. A partir de ahí, no sé qué le pasaba a mi cuerpo y empecé a dirigirme hacia mi otro yo.

Cuando me quedé enfrente de él, me miró muy asustado y estaba llorando, nunca me vi a mi mismo tan aterrado.

Pocos segundos después, me di cuenta de que se estaba quedando sin respiración.

──Recuerdo esta parte, aquí fue cuando vi a ese sujeto, pero… no veo a nadie ──pensé intentando buscar una hipótesis.

Luego fue cuando mi otro yo dijo que por qué no podía utilizar su magia. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, tenía que ayudarme a mí mismo, así que en cuanto iba a coger la mano de mi otro yo.

──David, ¡David! ¡Despierta por favor! ──oí una voz muy familiar──. ¡David! ──volvió a repetir mi nombre.

Abrí los ojos. Me encontraba en una habitación, no sabía dónde estaba, me sentía secuestrado. Poco a poco, mi vista se iba aclarando.

──Gracias a Dios. David, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ──preguntó muy preocupado.

No podía hablar, me sentía muy raro, pero por fin pude ver quién me estaba hablando.

──Ja… me… s ──intenté pronunciar su nombre.

──No hables David, tienes que descansar.

Después de darle una sonrisa, me volví a dormir.

──Menos mal que está bien, en cuanto absorbió toda esa energía oscura, cayó al suelo quedándose inconsciente. Has salvado Corneria, has hecho tantas cosas ──dijo James mientras me veía dormir.

Después de unas horas, volví a despertarme ya totalmente recuperado, miré a los lados y vi a James sentado.

──James ──dije en voz baja.

──David, ¿cómo te encuentras? ──se alteró bastante.

──Estoy muy bien, lleno de energía, pero, ¿qué me ha pasado? ──le pregunté totalmente confuso──. ¿Cómo es que estoy vivo?

──¿Cómo? ──dijo totalmente sorprendido.

──Es imposible que esté vivo, todos esos monstruos me atacaron y no pude hacer nada contra ellos.

──Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? Yo te vi derrotarlos a todos, luego absorbiste toda esa magia que estaba sobre la superficie de Corneria y quedaste inconsciente. Nunca vi a alguien tan fuerte como tú, se nota que tienes mucha experiencia ──me explicó James, lo cual yo me quedé más confuso de lo que estaba.

──Entonces… ¿Fue mi imaginación, un espejismo? Nolan… que me has hecho ──pensé con rabia.

──Me alegro de haberte visto otra vez, David ──me dio un gran abrazo.

──James…

──Has salvado Corneria, mi hogar y el de mucha gente. Te estoy muy agradecido.

Noté que James quería llorar, pero aguantó como un hombre. Le conozco, y sé que no le gusta que le vean llorar.

──Si quieres llorar, adelante, llorar es bueno.

──Yo nunca lloro ──se rio.

──Entonces… ¿De verdad he salvado Corneria? ──pregunté sólo para asegurarme.

──Por supuesto que sí.

Estaba lleno de felicidad. Lo pasé tan mal y todo era tan real, que me derrumbé por completo.

──Gracias por salvarme.

──No ha sido nada, menos mal que estuve allí. Sólo te recogí y te curé las heridas, al fin y al cabo, te debo mi vida ──James se quedó mirando al suelo.

──Ya te dije que no me debes nada ──me mosqueé.

──Lo sé… ¿recuerdas cómo me salvaste?

──Pues claro que sí, imposible no recordarlo.

(Flashback)

 _Yo abandoné la Tierra para investigar el universo. Mi siguiente destino fue el Sistema Lylat y cuando me adentré, estaba cerca de Venom y allí me dirigí directamente a Corneria._

 _Estuve bastante tiempo en el planeta investigando la cultura, aprendiendo el idioma, etc. Un día decidí investigar el planeta Venom, pero cuando llegué, me di cuenta de que había una guerra, así que me adentré en Venom ocultando totalmente mi presencia._

 _Como muchos sabrán, Venom es un planeta inhabitable, hasta que Andross demostró lo contrario. Yo no tenía problemas en pasar la atmósfera gracias a la magia y al atravesar ya la atmósfera, lo primero que vi fue un gran edificio, el único que había en la zona._

 _La verdad es que quería saber qué hacía ese edificio en un planeta como este, así que al aterrizar, me colé en el edificio con facilidad gracias a un conjuro de invisibilidad._

 _Mientras iba subiendo los pisos, empezó a sonar una alarma y yo me pregunté que qué había pasado, así que por si acaso, me di más prisa en subir los pisos._

 _Al alcanzar el último piso y al entrar por la puerta, vi que todas las máquinas estaban destrozadas y en llamas, en resumen, que todo estaba destrozado, hasta las ventanas y en la sala estaban luchando un zorro llamado James y un primate llamado Andross._

 _Yo me quedé impresionado, los dos estaban gravemente heridos, pero quien estaba ganando era Andross gracias a su tecnología y sus poderes._

── _Andross ──dijo James con rabia._

── _Nunca podrás derrotarme James ──se burló Andross._

── _Estúpido, esta guerra se podía haber evitado, ¿sabes?_

── _Cierto, si no me hubieran desterrado, no habría pasado nada._

── _Veo que aún no te has dado cuenta el por qué el general te desterró. De todas formas ya es tarde, ahora estás envuelto en la venganza._

── _Ahí tienes razón. Ahora, ¡muere! ──empezó atacar Andross a James._

 _Yo ya sabía quién era el bueno y quién era el malo, por los juegos que jugué cuando estaba en la Tierra, así que decidí echar una mano a James._

 _Pretendía atacar a Andross por detrás y cuando me disponía a hacerlo, tropecé con los restos de una máquina._

── _¡Qué daño! ──me quejé._

── _¿Quién anda ahí? ──preguntó Andross──. Noto una presencia. ¿Quién eres?_

── _Definitivamente te has vuelto loco ──dijo James mientras atacaba._

── _¡Apártate, estúpido zorro! ──le empujó hacia atrás──. Mmmm… ya veo, eres invisible. Eso lo puedo solucionar._

 _De repente el hechizo de invisibilidad se desvaneció, haciéndome visible._

── _Un intruso, pero… ¿Quién eres? Nunca he visto a nadie con esa apariencia, ¿no serás de otro sistema?, ¿verdad? ──me preguntó con mucha curiosidad._

── _Exacto, soy de otro lugar, un lugar muy lejano y por cierto… la única razón por la que mi hechizo se ha desvanecido es porque me he tropezado y perdido el control del hechizo._

── _Entonces, el prototipo que hice no funciona. ¡Qué fastidio! Me gustaría comprobar una cosa ──dijo mientras se dirigía hacia una de las máquinas._

── _¿El qué, primate? ──pregunté con curiosidad._

 _Andross cogió una de las maquinas que por cierto estaban saltando chispas y me la lanzó muy rápidamente. Yo fui más rápido y lo cogí._

── _Interesante ──dijo el primate._

── _¿A qué ha venido eso y qué es interesante?_

── _Tu velocidad es fantástica y además no te has electrocutado al coger la máquina._

── _Sí, eso se llama resistencia mágica. Esta electricidad que desprende la máquina es débil, por lo cual, no me afecta en absoluto ──le contesté mientras James estaba en plan "¿Hola? ¿Y yo qué?"_

── _Interesante, pero que muy interesante. Oye, me vendrías muy bien como aliado, ¿te gustaría unirte a mis filas?_

── _No gracias, yo no me uno con villanos como tú. En realidad vine a ayudar James, así que… ¡Prepárate! ──le aclaré al primate._

 _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pronuncié el conjuro "Lux" (Luz) y de repente unos rayos de luz cayeron encima de Andross quedándose inconsciente en el suelo._

── _Vamos James, te sacaré de aquí. Veneficium transvectionis ──pronuncié el hechizo de teletransporte._

 _Ya fuera del edificio, lo único que podíamos hacer era alejarnos del edificio._

── _Buf, muchas gracias por salvarme, te debo la vida ──dijo James mientras se sentaba en el suelo para descansar un poco._

── _No hay de qué. Me llamo David y tú, ¿cómo te llamas? ──le pregunté de broma._

── _Tonto, si ya sabes cómo me llamo. Lo dijiste antes, ¿recuerdas? ──levantó una ceja._

── _Pues claro, sólo era una broma… pensé que caerías ──empecé a reír._

── _Pues te ha salido mal la jugada._

(Fin del flashback)

──James, gracias por ayudarme ──dije mientras me ponía de pie.

──De nada, esta vez he sido yo quién te ha salvado la vida ──se rió.

──Sabes lo que te voy a preguntar ahora, ¿verdad? ──me puse serio de repente.

──Lo sé. Siempre que nos vemos, me preguntas lo mismo y la verdad es que creo que ya es hora de dejar de ocultarme, pero aún no puedo, sólo quiero… ──apretó los dos puños en signo de rabia.

──Sólo quieres proteger a tu hijo, lo sé. Por eso acepté a hacerte el hechizo de invisibilidad, para que nadie te viera excepto Fox y yo.

──Exacto… y ahora estáis en otra guerra. Si aparezco ahora y de repente ocurre algo imprevisto y muero, no sé cómo se lo tomaría Fox ──James se sentó en la cama muy triste.

──Ya sabes lo que opino respecto a tu idea, sólo quieres proteger a tu hijo y eso lo entiendo, pero no puedes ocultarte toda la vida. Lo único que tienes es miedo, nada más y eso es normal, aunque la idea de hacerte invisible no me gustó nada, lo hice igualmente.

──Sí, lo sé. Tengo que esperar el momento perfecto y para eso, debo participar en esta batalla ──dijo levantándose de la cama totalmente recuperado.

──Que cambio de humor ──me reí.

──Vamos David, tenemos que salvar el universo.

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza y salimos de la casa.

──Espera un momento… ¿Esta no es la casa de Fox? ──miré mal a James.

──Sí… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ──preguntó como si no supiera nada.

──James, ¿cómo es que tienes las llaves de Fox?

──Yo… es que… hice unas copias ──dijo inquieto──. Quería ver cómo estaba mi hijo y un día, le cogí las llaves para hacer una copia de ellas por si acaso.

──Ya… ¿Y cómo has podido hacer las copias? ──seguí ya empezando a enfadarme.

──Oh. Ahí me has pillado. Pues verás es una historia muy graciosa ──rió con falsedad.

──De todas formas, recuerda que eres invisible y ya me imagino lo que pasó ese día ──interrumpí al zorro.

──El pobre chico se asustó al ver unas llaves volando, así que entré para hacer las copias yo mismo, pero le di el dinero justo al chico, para que lo sepas ──contó la historia.

──Eres igual que tu hijo, ¿sabías? ──le miré de reojo.

──Que cosas dices, Fox y yo no nos parecemos tanto.

──Noooo, claro que no ──dije en un tono sarcástico──. Fox y tú en el fondo sois unos niños.

──Nadie es perfecto ──se encogió de hombros.

──De todas formas, físicamente sois iguales, excepto en los ojos porque tú los tienes azules y Fox verdes, otra es en que tú llevas gafas y tienes un pañuelo amarillo, mientras que Fox lleva un pañuelo rojo ──finalicé la comparación.

──Todo eso es cierto, pero tan iguales no, siempre hay diferencias entre padres e hijos. Otra cosa es que los dibujantes nos dibujen iguales, pero siempre hay diferencias. Sólo hay que saber diferenciar ──me echó una mirada desafiante.

──Gracias por esa indirecta. Cuando nos reunamos todos, haremos una comparación, así nos sacaremos de dudas… ¿vale?

──Como quieras, yo no tengo ningún problema. Será mejor que no perdamos más tiempo, ¿puedes darme mi Arwing, por favor?

──Por supuesto.

Como siempre, de la nada apareció el Arwing del mismísimo James McCloud y sin perder más tiempo, despegamos.

─Tenemos que ir al planeta Sauria, allí es donde se ubican nuestros compañeros ──expliqué brevemente.

─¿Y qué hacen allí? ──preguntó.

─Ah, es verdad, que aún no te lo he explicado. Pues verás, al parecer Nolan ha secuestrado a Krystal… bueno, luego te lo explico todo.

──Sí, será mejor.

Yo estaba preocupado por los chicos, así que fuimos a toda velocidad, pero nos encontramos con un problema. Un montón de naves enemigas ocupaban el cielo del espacio. Habían naves de ataque, pequeñas, pero veloces y letales. Más lejos empezaban las naves de defensa, las más grandes de todas, como si fueran también bases flotantes, que por supuesto también tienen láseres muy peligrosos.

Sólo había esos dos tipos de naves en el campo de batalla, pero eran un montón.

─Bien… lo que nos faltaba, enemigos que nos bloquean el camino, muy típico.

─Ahora no es el momento de quejarse David, no nos queda otra. A mí no me pueden ver, ¿recuerdas? Puedo ayudarte perfectamente.

──Cierto, tenemos esa ventaja sobre ellos. Entonces… ¡A por ellos! ─dije con entusiasmo.

Y así comenzó una larga y dura batalla. James lo tenía muy fácil porque era invisible y podía hacer ataques sorpresa (seguramente os preguntareis que por qué no me convierto yo también en invisible y así poder derrotar a todos de golpe, pues la respuesta es sencilla… la magia también tiene sus reglas)

Poco a poco los íbamos derrotando y todo gracias a las nuevas mejoras de los disparos láser, hasta que apareció un robot bípedo gigante con armadura pesada que me atacó a toda velocidad dañándome la nave.

─Arg… es muy rápido.

──David, ¿estás bien? ──preguntó James con preocupación.

──Sí, estoy bien, puedo seguir combatiendo ──dije intentando tomar control de mi nave─. Tenemos que buscar puntos débiles.

De repente, el robot empezó a cargar un rayo que parecía muy potente y en unos segundos, disparó obligándome a esquivar el ataque.

─Buf, por los pelos ──dije intentando calmarme, ya que estaba bastante alterado─. Un poco más y no lo cuento.

──Ahora verás ──dijo James disparando a la cabeza del robot, lo cual, el robot no entendía quién le estaba disparando.

─James… noto como una barrera cubre toda la superficie del planeta. ¡Los chicos están atrapados!

──No te preocupes, si quieres yo entretengo al robot mientras tú destruyes la barrera, así podrán escapar del planeta sin problemas.

──¿Estás seguro?

──Por supuesto. Si nos entretenemos con el robot, igual Fox y los demás pueden que estén en peligro. Así que vete ──dijo James con mucha confianza, lo cual me di cuenta de que quiere hacer todo lo posible por ayudarnos.

──Vale, pero ten cuidado ──le di una sonrisa.

Como se acordó, me dirigí rápidamente al planeta y allí comencé a destruir poco a poco a barrera con magia de luz.

──Maldito Nolan, lo tenía todo planeado… menuda trampa has fabricado, tienes todo mi respeto ──pensé──.Tengo que darme prisa, si no, la magia oscura los consumirá.

Después de unos segundos, conseguí quebrar un poco la barrera, pero no era suficiente.

──Maldición… tendré que utilizar mi espada.

Salí de la nave en pleno espacio, saqué mi espada y gracias a la magia que me ayudó a impulsarme, empecé a atacar a la barrera repetidamente.

─Venga, sólo un poco más ──dije poniéndome más nervioso hasta que por fin hice una grieta ──. Muy bien, ahora que hay una grieta, puedo usar el corte luminoso para romper toda la barrera del planeta.

El corte luminoso es un rayo de magia luz en el que cuanta más energía cargues en la espada, más poderoso se hace el ataque. Todo depende del nivel de magia que tenga el portador de dicha arma, aunque siempre el arma misma te puede echar una mano, todo depende de la situación en la que te encuentres.

Gracias al ataque, pude romper toda la barrera, me impulsé con ayuda de la magia y me adentré en el planeta, atravesando la nube oscura.

Iba muy rápido, así que cuando llegué a la zona terrestre hice la técnica "Tactus imperium" y justamente, el grupo reunido, defendiéndose de los enemigos, fueron sorprendidos por mí.

──¡David! ──dijo Fox.

──Hola chicos, siento mucho haberos sorprendido, pero es que hay un poco de prisa.

──Nah, tú tranquilo, sólo estamos tomando el té ──dijo Falco con sarcasmo.

──Siempre igual ──se quejó Slippy.

──Déjalo Slippy, Falco siempre será Falco ──dijo Soukaina.

──David, creo que deberías apresurarte ──dijo Wolf interrumpiendo la conversación.

──Por favor, salva Sauria ──suplicó Krystal.

──Tranquila, lo haré ──dije mientras preparaba para dar un salto y poder llegar hasta la magia──. Muy bien… ¡allá voy!

Di el salto y ya ubicado para poder absorber toda la oscuridad, comencé a hacer mi trabajo.

──Guau, lo está absorbiendo todo ──dijo Krystal impresionada.

──David con total de ayudar, hace lo que sea, aunque sea muy perjudicial para él.

──Se ha ganado mi respeto ──dijo Panther mientras abrazaba a Krystal por detrás, a lo que Fox le sentó muy mal.

Oihane, Soukaina, Falco, Leon y Slippy sólo se dedicaron a contemplarme mientras que Wolf por unos segundos se dedicó a mirar al triángulo amoroso, luego agitó su cabeza y se dirigió a donde está Fox poniéndose detrás de él para que dejase de mirar a la pareja.

──Fox, mira ──le dijo al zorro.

Fox no contestó, pero en cuanto me vio en acción se puso feliz por lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando acabé de absorber toda la energía negativa, me desmayé y caí en picado a mucha velocidad.

──¡David! ──gritó Oihane.

──¡Tenemos que rescatarle! ──continuó Soukaina.

──¡David! ──gritó también Fox──. Ahora voy a por ti ──reaccionó y se fue hacia su Arwing.

De repente apareció James, abrió la escotilla de la nave y me atrapó.

──Justo a tiempo ──dijo James.

──Espera… pero, ¿qué le pasa a David? ──preguntó Leon.

──¿Es normal que haga eso? ──hizo otra pregunta Slippy.

──No, la verdad es que no ──dijo Soukaina.

──¡David! ──volvió a gritar Oihane──. Pero, ¡Ahora a dónde vas! ──se preocupó más la joven maga.

──Esa no es… ──dijo Fox confuso.

──¿Te pasa algo cachorro? ──preguntó Wolf.

──¿Esa no es la nave de mi padre? ──quedó el zorro aún más confuso.

──¿Dónde? ──preguntó Wolf──. Yo no veo nada. ¿Te pasa algo Fox?

──¿Es que no lo veis? ¡David está dentro de ese Arwing!

─Yo no veo nada ─dijo Slippy.

──Yo tampoco ──siguió Oihane.

──Nadie lo ve Fox. ¿Acaso nuestro líder se está volviendo loco? ──preguntó Falco mirando a Fox de cerca.

──Perdonad, pero David se aleja cada vez más ──dijo Soukaina inocentemente.

──Cierto, lo siento. Pongámonos en marcha ──dijo el zorro tristemente.

──Aquí pasa algo… ──pensó Wolf en el sitio mientras el grupo se dirigía a los Arwing.

──Wolf… ──dijo Krystal──. ¡Wolf! ──volvió a repetir su nombre, esta vez elevando la voz para ver si reaccionaba el lobo.

──Sí… em… sí, ¡ya voy! ──dijo un poco atontado.

──Ay Dios, que raro estás.

Ya en los Arwing, los chicos despegaron rápidamente y me siguieron hasta el Great Fox. James se metió por un lado del Great Fox, lo cual, los chicos perdieron de vista mi cuerpo "flotante" y en cuanto avanzaron hasta donde se metió James, vieron que no había nadie.

Los chicos no podían creerlo, decían que era imposible desaparecer así sin más, pero Fox, con sus propios ojos vio el Arwing de James flotando en el espacio, pero no dijo nada porque si lo decía, los demás pensarían que estaría loco de verdad, así que se calló.

──No lo entiendo, ¡no lo entiendo! ¿Cómo es posible que no haya nadie? ──dijo Falco alterado.

──Tranquilo Falco, yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero creo que será mejor entrar en el Great Fox y así buscar el paradero de David ──dijo Soukaina.

──Muy bien, estoy de acuerdo con Souka ──dijo Oihane.

──Entonces vamos ──dijo Fox con una voz apagada.

Cuando abandonaron los Arwing, Soukaina y Oihane se dirigieron a la sala de operaciones donde está todo lo necesario para rastrear mi ubicación mientras los demás esperaban a los resultados.

──Chicos… ──dijo Fox recaído.

──¿Pasa algo Fox? ──preguntó Slippy.

──No… no es nada… me voy a la habitación.

Krystal se quedó preocupada al ver como estaba Fox. Iba a preguntarle que si estaba bien, pero pensó que igual no querría hablar en ese momento, así que dejó que se fuera.

Fox llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta, se sentó en la cama y sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba descansando en la otra cama.

──Ah, hola David, no había visto que estabas… ──se quedó el zorro confundido──. ¡David! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ──le costó darse cuenta.

──¡Chicos! ¡David está aquí! ──gritó mientras salía del cuarto a toda prisa.

Los demás oyeron lo que dijo Fox. Leon avisó a Oihane y Soukaina y todos fueron rápidamente a la habitación de Fox.

──¡David! ──se alegraron Oihane y Soukaina, lo cual su preocupación desapareció.

──Tranquilas, sólo está inconsciente ──dijo Panther.

──Menos mal ──dijo Slippy.

──Será mejor que le dejemos tranquilo, pero, ¿cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? ──preguntó Falco.

──Ni idea, pero alguien tiene que estar vigilando, por si David despierta o le pasa algo ──dijo Leon.

──Entonces, yo estaré al cargo ──dijo Fox.

──Y yo te acompaño ──siguió Wolf.

─¿Y eso?

──Oye cachorro, si no quieres, pues te quedas sólo y además, ¿qué más te da? ──saltó Wolf de inmediato.

──Pues… no sé.

──¿Entonces?

──Vale, puedes acompañarme.

──Muy bien McCloud ──suspiró Wolf──. Eres de lo que no hay.

──Cállate y entremos.

Los dos rivales entraron y cerraron la puerta. Mientras, los demás se dedicaron a investigar y esperar a que haya noticias.

(Dentro de la habitación de Fox)

Los dos personajes estaban callados, cada uno estaba en su mundo, pensativos.

Los minutos pasaban rápidamente, yo aún no había despertado y los dos aún seguían callados hasta que Wolf interrumpió el silencio.

──Oye Fox ──dijo el lobo un poco inquieto.

──¿Hay algún problema? ──le miró.

──No, es sólo que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijiste sobre que David estaba en el Arwing de…

──¡No estoy loco Wolf! ──le interrumpió Fox totalmente enfadado.

──Tranquilo zorrito. Yo no he dicho nada de eso.

──Pero seguramente lo estarás pensando, como los demás ──cada vez se enfadaba más y más──. Oye si sólo te has quedado para decirme eso, puedes irte ahora, ¿vale?

─Vale, vale, relax, no te diré nada más. Pero que sepas que sólo quería ayudar.

──¿Ayudar? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pretendes ayudarme? ──siguió hablándole en un tono alto.

──Pues no sé, pensé que igual querrías hablarlo ──empezó Wolf a subir el tono──. Como cuando te quedaste mirando a Panther y a Krystal. Te estabas poniendo triste y celoso, por eso me puse a tu lado para que dejases de mirarlos ──lo dijo ahora gritando.

Fox se quedó impactado y vergonzoso, pero no dudó en seguir contestando a Wolf.

──Además, ¿qué motivos tienes para estar aquí? Y ¿por qué te estás preocupando tanto por mí? Tú mismo me dijiste que nunca seríamos amigos ──se desahogó.

──Yo digo muchas cosas, Fox, digo muchas cosas… ──dijo con decepción mientras miraba al suelo.

──Chicos, ya vale, por favor ──interrumpí yo.

──¡¿David?! ¿Cuándo te has despertado? ──preguntó Fox.

──Desde hace varios minutos… y lo he escuchado todo.

Fox y Wolf se quedaron avergonzados, yo me levanté y me dirigí hacia la otra cama para estar con ellos.

Me desequilibraba al andar, pero los dos al verme que aún no estaba en condiciones, me ayudaron y me senté entre los dos rivales.

──David, tienes que tener cuidado. Aún no puedes andar bien ──dijo Fox.

──Tranquilo, estoy perfectamente.

──No, no lo estás ──siguió Wolf.

Yo le sonreí a Wolf y empecé a acariciarle la cabeza. Vi como a Wolf le encantaba y gimió un poco.

──Por favor David para ya ──se sonrojó.

──Que te pasa Wolf, ¿acaso no quieres perder tu orgullo? ──se rio Fox.

──No sólo mi orgullo, también mi dignidad y… ¡no te rías cachorro!

──No te preocupes Wolf. Fox también recibirá su castigo.

──Dios, que mal ha sonado eso ──se rio el lobo a carcajadas.

──Eh, David, espera ni se te ocurra acariciarme ──dijo Fox mientras se aparataba de mí.

──¿Qué te pasa cachorro? ¿No te gustan las acaricias? ──siguió riéndose a carcajadas.

──Venga Fox ──dije mientras me acercaba hasta atraparle y empecé a acariciarle debajo de la barbilla.

Fox estaba gimiendo, le gustaba mucho y Wolf mientras se reía, se acercó también a Fox y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza.

──No Wolf, por favor, esto no es propio de ti.

──Lo siento Mccloud, pero es que te ves tan vulnerable, que no he podido resistirme.

Después de hacer "sufrir" a Fox, me volví a dormir, porque aún necesitaba recuperar fuerzas, así que los dos rivales se quedaron solos otra vez.

──Wolf… nunca te había visto así, estoy sorprendido.

──Lo sé, la verdad es que no nos conocemos mucho.

──Cierto ──dijo Fox──. Entonces, ¿cómo es el Wolf de verdad? ¿Eh? ──le presionó.

──Eh… em… pues, ¡deja de presionarme McCloud! ──el lobo se puso rojo y le dio un empujón amistoso al zorro.

Fox sólo se rio, se acercó a Wolf, acarició suavemente la cabeza del lobo.

Wolf vio que Fox bostezaba, tenía sueño, así que le dijo que se acostara, lo cual Fox hizo caso. Los dos se levantaron, se dieron un abrazo y Wolf dijo:

──Fox, ¿luego vas a querer contármelo? Sí quieres hablarlo claro.

──No sé Wolf.

──Bueno, ya me dirás ──rompió el abrazo──. Que descanses Fox.

──Igualmente.

Y así, Wolf salió de la habitación y Fox se sentó en la cama, mirándome como dormía, después se tumbó y se quedó profundamente dormido.


End file.
